Person or Puppy?
by AmericanStarryKnight89
Summary: Kagome is attacked on her college campus but is saved by a moron and a huge white dog. She meets a guy with black hair and purple eyes. Does anyone else notice when one's around the other isn't? dog & the guy Warning Major Fluff! Plez R&R Inu&Ka San
1. New Situations

Personal Note: This is my first Fan fiction. Please Review I need people to tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. I don't mind constructive criticism but please no outright mean reviews. When I say brutally honest I don't mean kill me. Maybe hit me in the head everybody else seems to, though usually in PE, not for my writing expertise.   
  
The campus felt deserted and creepy, but the striking young woman knew there had to be at least one party going on since that's where her roommate claimed to be going. The girl with the raven black hair would bet anything that Sango had gone with the sort of cute guy. They had met him in the hallway when they were moving in. He had made the most incredible first impression though not exactly in his favor in Kagome's mind. He seems to have made a good impression on Sango though, and she on him. Kagome laughed remembering this morning and Miroku's violent shade of red cheek.  
  
Flashback Kagome dragged her truck of "personal items" as they were now referred to by the school up to her in new room in the college's dorms. She hated lugging her clothes, toothbrush, sheets, hygienic objects, as well as her grooming equipment all the way to the 8th floor. While she was doing this, she was happy to be on a Coed floor. She never had been on a Coed floor. Actually she never had been to college either. She regretted the fact that she had not grabbed the elevator, but so many people were using it since the other was broken. She had thought she could make it to her floor. Boy was she wrong. She could feel, what she had thought as nicely muscled, calves burn with agony as she lugged her stuff up the stairs. The raven haired girl lugged the heavy load making a mental note to go to the gym when she got the chance.  
  
When she finally got up the stairs and in front of her room number twenty- nine she was literally about to die. She was sagging over her pile of stuff when she looked up to see a pair of shoes connected to a cute boy.  
  
Obvious to her that this guy wouldn't be her type, but apparently he didn't think that since the next words out of his mouth were "Beautiful Lady will you bear my children." She stared at him stunned then quickly said "I'll consider it while you bring my possessions into my room for me."  
  
"Anything I can do for you my dear lady would be a pleasure." He replied as he began to haul her trunk onto his shoulders to carry it inside her room.  
  
As Kagome was about to go in the room she heard a loud smack followed by a female screaming "Stupid Hentei!"  
  
At that point Kagome decided that Miroku had just introduced himself to her new roommate and thought to herself Boy this guy works fast I haven't even met my roommate, and he's being slapped by her. I guess I have to catch up to him. Though I don't think, I will approach her the way he did.  
  
Kagome stepped into the room and surveyed the damage her new roommate had done. First thing she saw was who she assumed was her roommate hands on hips standing over a hastily dropped pile of her scattered items. Next to her was Miroku who had a huge red mark on his face which Kagome assumed was the result of Miroku's standard opening line.  
  
The new girl looked at Kagome in slight confusion and asked "Who are you? Hopefully you don't have a relationship with this pervert. If you are I suggest you dump him a get a faithful boyfriend." Then turned to glare quickly at Miroku particularly at his hands then turned again to face Kagome. Kagome said "I'm your new roommate Kagome. I just met him outside, and I have no relationship for the exception of him asking me to bear his children. By the indication of the red mark on his cheek he asked you the same thing."  
  
"He still does that? Ugh!" Exclaimed Kagome's new roommate while sending a scorching look over her shoulder at Miroku looking innocent as ever.  
  
"I'm sorry still does? You know him?" Kagome said questioningly at her roommate.  
  
"I'm so sorry my name is Sango and I have only heard of his reputation. He apparently used to say will you bear my children thing to every girl he met, but obviously he also has a certain fondling fondness for my butt.  
  
Miroku interjected at this moment saying "Lovely Sango forgive me but when I saw you standing there looking so attractive I couldn't help but touch your wonderfully sculpted bottom."  
  
SMACK! "HENTEI!" Shrieked Sango furiously.  
  
"Let me make it up to you go with me to a party a friend and I are going to." Said Miroku looking admiringly at Sango while rubbing his cheek that was turning a shade of brighter red as he spoke.  
  
"Fine, but if you touch my 'wonderfully sculpted bottom' again your wonderfully sculpted head will be smashed to tiny pieces. Sango said warningly.  
  
"That's a start since you admitted my head is nicely shaped instead of trying to hide the fact that you are attracted to me." Replied Miroku, who was promptly slapped by Sango. "Of course you can come too Kagome. I am sure the combination of you and the party is just the cure for my friend's sadness." Miroku said courteously.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry but I don't think I can make it I want to get use to the campus. So I can find my classes that I have tomorrow." Kagome politely refused.  
  
"You have to admit I did try. I'm sure my friend will be sorry he missed meeting you though maybe another time then." Miroku said eyeing up Sango's butt again as she started to raise her hand in a warning gesture.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She had almost forgotten her dark surroundings with that memory, but the cold wind sharply reminder her she was not inside her dorm room yet. She quickened her pace.  
  
'Has she noticed me? She will, but I didn't want her to notice me not before I do my duty.' Thought a cold voice in a dark mind. 'She must not know I'm here until the perfect opportunity. After I saw my target I was wondering if I should pay him for providing such a delectable morsel. Chances at being paid for such a delicious victim are rare though if I paid them I'd never eat.' He thought laughing at himself.  
  
He was a frosty man being a professional hit man suited his personality to the core. When this opportunity dropped into his lap, he couldn't refuse. The hooded man came into his private room undetected strange since his room had the latest alarm system installed just a couple of days before. He never did catch the hooded man's name though in his line of business it wasn't unusual. The hooded man had asked that he kill a girl, but not just any girl it had to be this Kagome Higurashi. He had been warned she might be very powerful and to take every precaution. He was intrigued on the spot, but now looking at her. He didn't see why the hooded man had called her powerful. He had been watching her ever since she arrived. He could see nothing strong about her. He had watched her struggle up the eight flights of stairs and had come to the conclusion that the hooded man had exaggerated.  
  
Just as she was turning a corner he ran up behind her and grabbed her putting his knife to her throat and started whispering heart wrenching words. "I'm going to kill you bitch. But first I'm going to do you nice and slow. Bet you won't even scream because you'll be in so much pain.  
  
'Is that what he thinks well he can kiss that image good bye.' Thought Kagome incredulously. And promptly bit him in the hand making him drop the knife and clutch his hand giving Kagome time to scream.  
  
The guy swore out loud "Crazy Bitch!" He quickly snatched the fallen knife with his hurt hand and pressed it to her throat. "You could have made this so easy."  
  
"I'm glad she didn't." Rang out a voice followed by a kick that sent the knife and its owner reeling to the ground.  
  
Kagome looked up to see her rescuer and was shocked to find it was that guy who had hit on her earlier on her tour of the campus.  
  
'What is his name?' She wondered. 'Kouga! That's it! He immediately assumed she would go out with him and basically expected her to come. What a jackass though now he was her savor. Now she'd have to go out with him.' She shivered with the displeasure that came with that thought.  
  
He saw her shivered and said self assured "If you are worried about your attacker he's knocked out and I'm here to look out for my woman."  
  
'Man, I wonder if being killed by the psycho was better then dating this masculine maniac.' Kagome thought silently to herself.  
  
Her eye caught a movement where her attacker was suppose to be knock out, and just then a huge white German Shepherd jumped at the psycho and maniac at the same time bring both of them down. The gigantic dog pierced the two men with its golden eyed glare and in a growl brought his lips up to show white glinting teeth. The attacker stared in fear and awe of such a magnificent beast. Kouga glared indignantly at the dog and started to yell at the dog to get off when the dog deftly grabbed his throat in his mouth.  
  
At this point Kagome thought. 'Wow, this dog's so amazing, and look at his ears they look like they'd feel so soft. Maybe I'll find out later. It seems he saved me.' She barely whispered "No please that one on the right was in the middle of saving me when you came and did it for him."  
  
The dog seemed to have heard her. He slowly dropped Kouga's throat and allowed Kouga to get up without letting the other man get off the ground or escape from the range of the dog's powerful jaws.  
  
"Did you see what that mangy mutt did to me?" Kouga said accusingly raising his voice in the process. The white dog growled throatily warning Kouga to be on his best behavior.  
  
"He is not mangy and he saved my life and yours whether you admit it or not." Cried Kagome angrily at Kouga glaring at him while she had found the good spot behind the dog's ears. They were as soft as she imagined. As she rubbed the velvety ears, the dog seemed to forget himself and lean into her scratching and suddenly straightened like he remember what his purpose was.  
  
Kouga said grudgingly "Okay he's not mangy, but he's not the one who's going out with you tomorrow night."  
  
Oh, Great! Kagome thought miserably. I have to at least go out with him once since he did try to save me but I don't have to like it. At least I can make him squirm right now.  
  
Kagome looking innocent stepped closer to Kouga, totally knowing he would be thinking he's a ladies' man, Kagome said. "You are right he can't collect on a date with me tonight, but he can come home with me tonight." With that Kagome walked in the direction of her dorm with the huge white dog at her heels.  
  
The dog stopped for a moment looked back at Kouga with a big doggie grin on his face. Kouga was fleetingly surrounded by the impression that the dog thought he had triumphed over him. Kouga scowled and muttered under his breath "This isn't over mutt puppy. I will have my woman."  
  
So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how I'm doing. If you have any comments (reviews), questions, or concerns (I know you must have some I scared myself on some of the parts please review I will answer in my next chapter. I know I probably screwed up the name that Sango yells at Miroku, but that wasn't my fault all the Inu-fanatics disappeared when they could be most useful. ANYWAYS I Love you guys (everyone not exclusively boys)! YOU ROCK MY UNSTABLE WORLD!! :) (If you don't get it don't worry I think only about 7 people will) Ryngrl5 is this long enough for you almost 2000 words (That are going blurry as I write). READ RYNGRL5'S STORIES THEY ARE REALLY GOOD! Okay see ya next chapter whenever I get to it. 


	2. Ramen noodles, a dorm, and people

Personal Note (for my "personal items"): Hey this is my second chapter I'm so proud. I just want to say. Inuyasha: Hey didn't you kind of forget something in the other chapter. Me: If you are talking about your part I will . Inuyasha: No! I mean about this whole owning the story thing. Me: I wrote the story that means I own it. I think. what are you talking about? Inuyasha: Hello! The characters? Me: Oh right I now own the Inuyasha characters isn't that great they never saw that coming. Inuyasha: You don't own me! I'd know if you did! I have a contract! I'm calling Kagome! *stomps off* Me: Hehehe my thoughts exactly! Like I could own Inuyasha I need Bill Gate's money and tactics for a huge hostile takeover. So for the clarification for people like Inu that are gullible I do not own nor unfortunately *sniff* own Inuyasha or any other the other characters that will now be calling me trying to figure out what's happening. Oh well onward with chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~* Whoa wait I forgot something else my reviewers! In this part any going to respond to my reviewers as I said I would since I am a woman of honor. (Hehehe)  
  
Kody leigh: I loved your review! It made me feel all fuzzy inside, though slightly confused but then again that's you. See I didn't get into the chat room *kicks computer and mutters "Stupid Thing!"  
  
Tiger: Thank you for being so blunt it's what I asked for but if you read some of my other reviews you can see not everyone thinks it's Inuyasha. *coughs Maki-Kino-Kiko*  
  
inuyashafan65: Your review was certainly interesting. Thank you I think? *Scratches head in conpuzzlement*  
  
cyote: Thank you for your review you are the first one to say it's funny. I like to be humorous. Though I think you thinking my story's extravaganzed is funny. It's such a kewl word. (I also know what it means which makes it even kewler.) * frantically in back store room searches through dictionary to find word*  
  
Ryngrl5: Ryna baby I love you too! And I'm so glad you offered to help me with that problem but I fixed it myself I'm so proud of me! *Flashback* Owe What does button do? Glares at it manically till window pops up and says normal people can review. Rats no world destruction there* (I think I've been hanging around Janelle too long)  
  
Luvz Inuyasha Hatez Kikyo: I know you didn't ask but I love your name I totally agree with you on it. *what about me? LiL:.CaT:.AnImE* *I'm getting to you*  
  
Maki-Kino-Kiko: I'm glad you like it! I'm quite fond of it too. You have to read the story though to find out if its sessy! Maybe you can make bets with Tiger on who it is.  
  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: I love your name! It covers a variety of cats too since there are cats everywhere in anime. For instance Kagome's cat and the Three cats in Sailor Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* Thank you everyone who reviewed I did as you said and updated. I hope you like it. ~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Kagome got safely to the door of her dorm. She turned her key in the lock and let herself and the big dog behind her into her room. The shock of what happened hadn't hit her just yet so the only thing on her mind was how Sango was going to react to the dog and how she was going to keep him.  
  
She remembered that she had just moved in and didn't have any real food. She rummaged through her "personal items". Except maybe. Yes! Ramen noodles that she could go for except what about the dog. She said quietly to herself. The white dog's ears perked up and looked directly at her. Well, maybe he would like Ramen noodles. The worst he could do right now is refuse to eat them. Though from the looks of him he isn't starving. She thought staring at the dog looking inquisitively at her with those golden eyes. I'll do it!  
  
And with that she began making two cups of Ramen noodles. After the cups had finished cooking, she put one on a plate and placed it next to the dog's nose as she started eating noisily on top of what she assumed was her bed, since the other one was covered in Sango's items. She looked in the dog's direction, and her mouth dropped open. The dog had completely eaten the Ramen noodles and was now starting to lick any remains of the meal off the plate. Kagome stared at him in silent awe while the dog looked up from his licking and stared with an intensely hungry gaze. And I was worried he'd refuse to eat it so much for that idea. She thought as she watched the dog return to licking the plate clean.  
  
Next thing Kagome heard was a BANG! Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as the images of that evening came rushing full force in her head. The dog raced to the door growling menacingly and prepared to jump on the person when Kagome realized who it had to be and screamed "NO!" but it was too late Sango was on the floor under the dog's massive body with his face near her throat. Kagome's thoughts raced thinking how she was going to keep the dog when she heard laughing and Sango's voice saying "Good puppy such a nice big puppy."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped for the third time that night the dog had surprised her. The dog wasn't preparing to attack he was apparently be friendly to Sango.  
  
"Sango I am so sorry." Said Kagome pleadingly. As the dog got off Sango and allowed her to stand up. "It's fine are you babysitting him or something?" Asked Sango gazing at the huge sleek dog. "He's handsome." The dog looked at her and put on a big wolfish grin like he knew he was a girl's dream. Kagome muttered to herself. "More like he's babysitting me." "What?" Sango asked half distracted by the action of petting the dog's furry head. "I'm not babysitting him. I found him or more like he found me." "I don't have a problem with him sleeping here though I am not able to walk him that will have to be your job." Kagome stared at Sango. Then burst out and said. "Thank you so much he's really a great dog and I think he's already proven his worth he was trying to protect me when you slammed the door." Also the fact that he saved me from a psycho killer. Kagome thought silently, but said curiously "Why did you slam the door?" "Remember when I told Miroku that I didn't want my butt touched?" "Let me guess." Kagome said. "Yes he did!" Sango said laughingly. "You know what he said afterwards?" "No, what?" Kagome practically jumped with excitement. "He said 'I am totally fine with that you want to play hard to get I can respect that since you are obviously madly in love with me." Answered Sango about to crack up. "Are you serious?" Kagome asked about to burst into laughter as well. "Yes!" Sango cried. This sent them both down to the floor holding their stomachs in laughter.  
  
The dog looked at them with his golden eyes shining and an expression on his dog face in bored fascination with this display of girl humor.  
  
"You know what was weird?" Asked Sango thoughtfully.  
  
"No what?" Answered Kagome.  
  
"You know that friend Miroku wanted you to meet." Sango asked.  
  
"Yah, what about him." Asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"He was at the party and then seemed to listen to something and just left." Said Sango.  
  
"That is weird." Stated Kagome wonderingly.  
  
"Oh my god! It's 2:00 am. We got to got to sleep we are so going to be drained tomorrow." Exclaimed Sango. "Damn you're right! This was so fun! I am so happy we are roommates." Kagome replied.  
  
They both changed into pj's. (not in front of the dog) Kagome pj's is a white tank top with "Angel" on it in light blue and the same light blue shorts. Sango's a purple t-shirt with "Hot babe" in red, orange, and yellow flames and black shorts with "Sizzle" in red on her butt. (Wouldn't Miroku love those shorts?! Hehehe!)  
  
The two girls finally got into their own beds. The dog ended up next to Kagome's bed but Kagome tried to coax him on her bed and he just stared at her with those gorgeous golden eyes. Before the two girls drifted off to sleep Sango asked "What is his name?" (obviously the dog) The answer just popped into her mind and Kagome answered sleepily "InuYasha." The dog sighed. As if in agreement with me. Kagome's last thought before succumbing to sleep.  
  
"God, it's too early to get up." Exclaimed Kagome yawning then looking at the clock said "Damn!" It had been the dog's cold nose against her hand that had woken her up. "Sango, Wake up!" Kagome said while getting out of bed. "We are going to be late!" She said more insistently. As her exclamations weren't getting any response excepting of course Sango rolling more. Kagome looked at the dog and said "Sic her, boy!" The white dog stared at her quizzically like you want me to do what? "Ugh!" Kagome cried at the dog "You can save me from not one but two mentally unstable people, but you can't lick her or something?"  
  
The door to the dorm silently opened, Kagome didn't notice because she was busy frantically trying to wake up Sango, but the massive pure snow colored dog did.  
  
*mini author's note: ITS SNOWING WHERE I AM AND I LOVE SNOW! So I might mention it a little bit more then I usually would! *  
  
He raced to the door and before Kagome knew it the word "SIT!" issued from her mouth and it was followed by a weird crash. This got Sango up and they raced to see what had happened. There was the white dog totally flatten on the floor and when he got up there was a small indent. In front of the dog looking started was Miroku.  
  
"Hentei! What is the meaning of this barging into our dorm?!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Beautiful Sango I had to see what was delaying you two lovely ladies, obviously you picked up a stray." He said and winked at the dog and the dog seemed to return the wink with a withering glare.  
  
I think there's more to this dog then meets the eye. Kagome thought suspiciously. Then laughing softly to herself she thought. Yah and whatever it is it's going to be all Ramen noodles. Thinking about how much the dog had eaten last night.  
  
"Kagome, hello! Sango said waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Kagome said snapping out of her thoughts and coming back to the real world.  
  
And with that both girls shoved the struggling Miroku out the door.  
  
"I'm leaving so soon but I just got here!" Argued Miroku.  
  
"That's the point!" Said Sango shoving extra hard.  
  
"We have to get dressed into actual clothes to get to class." Exclaimed Kagome still pushing.  
  
"That's why I want to say." Replied Miroku.  
  
With that both girls looked at each other and looked back at Miroku. "Stupid Hentei!" They both screamed while slapping him on the face. This disoriented him enough so that they could shove him clear of the door and slam it closed.  
  
The two girls collapse into giggles as they both fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"He thinks way too much with the wrong body part!" Exclaimed Sango which caused them to go into even more fits of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day in their first class which they arrived late at:  
  
"Hey look Miroku saved us seats. How sweet." Said Sango. "Yah, sweet, guess who's going to sit next to him?" Kagome replied gazing at Sango innocently. "No way!" Sango sputtered. "Yes way!" Kagome said almost singing the words. "Hey that's Miroku's friend." Sango cried. "He's cute." Kagome said while staring at the boy. He had long black hair and purple eyes and was dressed in black jeans and a red muscle shirt. He was at the end of the two seats personally reserved for them. "You are now definitely sitting next to Miroku." Exclaimed Kagome. "I knew you were going to say something like that." Replied Sango trying to act disappointed and failing miserably.  
  
He so cute I can't believe I'm sitting next to him. A voice in Kagome's head yelled happily.  
  
Both girls took their seats as the teacher glared at them while continuing his self-important speech.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said quietly so quietly in fact that she was starting to think he hadn't her because fifteen seconds had passed then he stirred.  
  
A deep throaty voice in almost a growl answered I'm Hanyou."  
  
(I know hanyou is a half demon but that's kind of the whole point. It's also his last name he's not using his real first name.)  
  
At that point a voice from beside him answered regally "And I'm Kikyou." Sounding like she took lessons from the teacher in self-importance.  
  
Kikyou?! Here it couldn't be. Kagome's thoughts raced. So much for any chances with this guy. Anything or anyone one Kikyou wanted Kikyou got which unfortunately is whatever I want. Self-centered bitch! Thought Kagome. How can she be my cousin? Or better question how did I get so lucky in the relatives department?  
  
Since you know me Kagome I figured I'd introduce myself to Hanyou. Said Kikyou sweetly.  
  
Her evil mind is at work you can tell she's already plotting to take him away from me. Kagome thought mentally sighing. Not this time she's going down. Thought Kagome defiantly.  
  
"Hi Kagome," Someone said who was located behind her. Kagome whipped around and found her least favorite "hero". "When should I pick you pick? How about 7 o'clock." Said Kouga in an almost whiny voice while staring at Hanyou. Great the world's out to get me! Kagome thought panicked. I will definitely never have a change at Hanyou know!  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
So what do you think? Wait don't tell me WRITE ME! This is a subtle way of telling you that I want you to review! 


	3. Double date cruelty

Author's Note: I am so happy people are reviewing but you people have to speed it up here. I expect 5 reviews by the end of the day! Oh just to the people wondering how I'm updating sort of fast I have a weekend and two whole days to myself. (Except Monday which is the day I'm going snowboarding. YEY! UNFORTUNATELY THE SNOW CAME BEFORE I COULD GO SNOW BOARDING ICKY!) And I have nothing better to do then to write my fanfic. (another YEY! Escapes) Oh since I got such an outcry over giving Inu his right name I decided to compromise mutters I hate compromising Inuyasha's thoughts will say his name but since the whole story is about Kagome finding out about who he and the dog are which she should do in chap 4 or 5. Hello my adoring fans! I'm so happy you reviewed since You are few but faith I answered your comments, questions, and concerns. EVIL Kody leigh didn't review!  
  
Ks-Starshine: I'm so glad you like my story. I aim to please! Thank you for thinking its creative I love being creative I'm in art class and I love it (except for evil clay DIE!)  
  
Angel: I like your honesty! I did sort of use his name in this one though so be happy as well as honest. Everyone is suppose to think his name is Hanyou. (it sort of his it's just that he going by his last name.) They will call him by his proper name (what's in a name that a rose (or Inuyasha) would smell just as sweet (hopefully unless he's wearing icky smelling cologne  
  
Ryngrl5: Enthusiastic as ever as well as random. I'm about ready to kill fanfic.net too after I put in my second chapter (thank god) it wouldn't let me in it was evil! But now it is and I was able to put this up. YEY! Go me! What is this criticism on my grammar errors Miss. Ceilingthat'saroof. And Miss.QueenofSpellingerrorsnotofworld.  
  
Sun Flower: (she's one of my friends and evil fanfic.net wouldn't let her review but she put in an IM to me so as soon as possible she should review) Thank you for your review! I'm happy you liked it. I will update update update as soon as possible. (I think I officially love  
  
He's looking for a date with that beautiful girl. What a moron! And who the hell is this girl? Hanyou thought looking at Kikyou, who was stroking his arm, with intense distain.  
  
He leaned closer to Kikyou which you could tell Kikyou liked, at first... He whispered "Please stop doing that to my arm. I barely know you." "I could change that how about your dorm let's say the same time their meeting." Kikyou motioned with her head at Kagome and Kouga. "Or better yet let's go out on a double date with Kagome and her man. Raising her voice so Kagome and Kouga could hear. "What do you say to that Cousin?" Kikyou purred.  
  
She's Kagome's cousin no fucking way! Screamed Inuyasha's (Hanyou) subconscious, but he kept perfectly silent.  
  
Kagome shuttered at these words. Now They'd all know I'm related to this bitch!  
  
Hanyou (Inu) saw the shutter and offered her, a black leather jacket from around his waist she hadn't noticed. She took it and put it around her shoulders without actually putting it on. When this happened Kouga glowered at Hanyou (Inu) looking like he could kill him and Kikyou glared daggers at Kagome.  
  
If he acts this way to me around Kikyou I might have fun double dating with Kikyou and Kouga! Kagome thought brightly.  
  
"Sure, cousin, why not?" Kagome said genuinely smiling.  
  
"Kagome I don't think that's a..." said Kouga who was quickly cut off by Kikyou sensing a challenge and said "Great see you at Roller Rink 7 sharp."  
  
Later that day:  
  
Classes had whizzed by for Kagome. And finally it was 6:00 Kagome ran to her dorm room, she had to start getting ready. She took a quick shower. Then started picking out clothes trying to decide which outfit would that would look the best.  
  
Sango came in and asked "Are you really hot for Kouga or something?" Looking at Kagome like if you answer yes to that question you are seriously disturbed.  
  
"No it's Inu I like." Exclaimed Kagome exasperated with the outfit she had chosen threw it to the side and started again.  
  
The dog, which was lying there listening half heartedly, perked up at this news with ears full cocked to hear anything she might say.  
  
"Whew! I thought you had lost your mind there for a second." Announced Sango. "Wait who's Inu?" Asked Sango a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Hanyou, Inu is my name for him." Kagome said simply.  
  
"Your name for him?" Sango asked with a doubting her sanity look replacing her quizzical one.  
  
"He looks like an Inu." Kagome said.  
  
The dog now was intensely listening to their conversation, though neither girl noticed.  
  
"You think everybody looks like something starting with 'Inu' don't you?" Sango asked  
  
"Like who?" Kagome retorted.  
  
"Like your dog you name him Inuyasha right before you fell asleep."  
  
"Oh ya." Kagome Said remembering. "Whatever, will you help me please?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Well since you asked. Try that light yellow t-shirt over this light blue long sleeved shirt it will look great and that way if you fall it won't hurt as much." Sango said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kagome asked as she put on the two shirts.  
  
"I have a brother who's crazy about skateboarding and rollerblading, I'd have to take care of him and he'd always come home with cuts, scratches, and bruises. Besides he'd always bring home the cutest guys as friends. I figured I might as well learn how to do some things."  
  
"Cool I have a little brother, his name is Souta, but he's too young to bring house friends even remotely close to my age." Said Kagome enviously.  
  
"Yah but you have a guy you want to hook right now anyways so it wouldn't be much help to have another." Sango pointed out.  
  
"You're right let's focus on right now." Kagome said then looking at the clock jumped. "Shoot it's 6:40! I'm going to be late."  
  
"Wait put on these pants!" Sango shouted after her "Miroku's on the prowl!"  
  
"Oh, Yah that might help." Said Kagome embarrassed at her own excitement.  
  
Right when she was going out the door the dog slipped out and bounded down the hall. "No come back!" Kagome yelled after the white dog that had just dashed out of sight. "Sit!" Slam! Kagome heard the noise and was like what the hell is that? "I hope he comes back." she said sadly but had to hurry to get to the date.  
  
Kagome finally had gotten to the Roller Rink on time and fully clothed. All of them were there Kouga yuck, Kikyou Bitch, and Inu (Hanyou) yummy Hunk. (the Italicized words are what Kagome's thinking.)  
  
"It took you long enough." Kikyou said straining to keep the intense dislike for Kagome out of her voice.  
  
"But I'm..." Kagome tried to reply.  
  
"Whatever let's go in" Kikyou said quickly cutting off Kagome in mid- sentence.  
  
"Bitch." Muttered Kagome barely audible.  
  
Hanyou (Inu) gave a short laugh while Kagome looked stunned, and Kouga and Kikyou looked slightly freaked. "Sorry just thinking of something funny." Said Hanyou (Inu)  
  
Kikyou hooked onto his arm giving Kagome a short look of superiority and said "What was it Honey?"  
  
Honey?! Thought Inu. Who calls anyone Honey unless you're old and married? But he said instead. "It doesn't matter. Let's go inside and get our skates."  
  
"Yes, let's." Said Kouga now standing protectively over Kagome, which made Kagome take a small step away from him. Kouga showed a short look of dismay, but quickly covered it up.  
  
They walked into the buzzing building and bought passes and rented rollerblades from the clerk. An old slightly hunched over woman who was sitting a stool. "Do I know you?" Kagome and Hanyou (Inu) said at the same time.  
  
"Ye two have a familiar look about ye, but I can't place ye if ye have ever been here." Said the old woman. "Here are ye passes and skates don't loose either or great consequences shall fall upon ye."  
  
"Whatever." Kikyou said taking her skates and starting to leave.  
  
"I hope the consequences fall on ye first." The old woman muttered, which made both Kagome and Hanyou (Inu) burst out into laughter.  
  
While they were putting on their skates Kagome's hand brushed Hanyou's (Inu's) and as a tingly sensation traveled up her arm Kagome said "Sorry." "That's okay." Said Hanyou (Inu) not looking the least bit unhappy she had touched her. Kouga and Kikyou again staring daggers at them.  
  
They finally got on the rink and started to rollerblade. With all of them proving they were experts. Kouga even tried to show off by going backwards but ended up running into a six foot something guy that wasn't impress or too happy with Kouga's antics. Kikyou smirked at him while he was trying to negotiate a way out of fighting the guy, and tried to get Hanyou (Inu) to dance with her but at least hold hands but she went too fast trying to catch up after him and turned too sharply falling on her side. This hurts trust me I've done it before I was trying to prove how fast I could go. The only problem was I only proved how my head and the wooden floors are similar; They are both hard!   
  
Inu (Hanyou) stopped and helped Kikyou to the side by putting an arm around her shoulders resting on the her arm not nearest him and putting another arm on her arm and kind of holding her in front of her like he just picked up something nasty. He carried her like this to a seat on the edge of the roller rink and placed her firmly down on it. He had started to go back to the rink and She suddenly grabbed his arm and said "Why don't you stay next to me?"  
  
Inuyasha (Hanyou) looked around hopeful for any excuse to get away from her and saw Kouga still being harassed by the huge man and said "I'd love too but I think Kouga needs help."  
  
After saying this he quickly got on to the roller rink and started in the direction of the dispute just when a little kid with red hair dressed in a yellow vest over a green shirt with baggy blue pants zipped right in front of Kagome which made her veer right off course and right smack into Inuyasha (Hanyou) making them both fall Kagome on top of Inuyasha (Hanyou) with some pretty important parts touching.  
  
"Sorry Inu" Said Kagome though right now not meaning it.  
  
"That's ok." Said Inuyasha while thinking Inu, why did she use my name? Wait I love her on me but I don't want her to know it. Thinking about his hormones. (Eryn hopefully you get the implication. I will quiz you later.)  
  
"No it's not ok! You're on my woman!" Kouga screamed furiously.  
  
"He's not on me. I'm on him." Kagome said not helping the situation at all.  
  
Kouga even more enraged challenged Hanyou (Inu) to a fight.  
  
"On rollerblades?" Asked Inu (Hanyou).  
  
"Anything you want!" Kouga yelled at him.  
  
"Fine then Kagome lying on me isn't a problem." Hanyou (Inu) said seriously.  
  
"Hanyou!" Wailed Kikyou, jumping up forgetting her pain, distraught with the fact that her efforts had been in vain.  
  
Kouga growled and lunged at Inuyasha (Hanyou) rollerblades and all. Inuyasha quickly slide out of his way and Kouga crashed into the wall of the rollerblade rink. Everyone by now was watching the fight with great interest.  
  
Then the old lady came out of the booth looking angry and amused at the same time. "Ye were warned of the consequences." She said loudly as Kouga tried to punch Hanyou (Inu) who again evaded his attempts of attack and watched Kouga fall to the ground. Hanyou (Inu) grinning since Kouga couldn't catch him, and was getting hurt in the process. "LEAVE NOW! Ye are now band from Roller Rink." Yelled the old lady.  
  
"Please just stop, let's just leave." Kagome plead close to tears.  
  
"Kagome I am defending your honor. You are my woman." Kouga said as he once again crashed into a wall.  
  
"No I'm not!" Kagome yelled at him. "And so much for protecting my honor all you are doing is sliding around and hitting yourself." She stomped off and out of the Roller Rink.  
  
Inu (Hanyou) followed her running out after ripping off his rollerblades and throwing them in the direction of the booth and grabbing his shoes. Kouga and Kikyou desperate to do the same fumbled even more in their attempts.  
  
"Kagome wait!" Yelled Inu (Hanyou) running after her. "How did you know my name was Inu?"  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks in the parking lot and spun around "What?"  
  
Author's Note: How is it? Great I hope. I so love the way this story is turning out! I hope you do too! Especially the person who asked me to call him by his real name. I hope he/she is happy with my compromise. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little bit shorter then the rest but whatever. REVIEW! 


	4. Pleasant and Unpleasant Surprises

Author's Note: YES THE LONG AWAITED Fourth chapter. WOW! I get shivers just talking about it. Oh in the last chapter I said something about the Italic words forget it I didn't realize fanfic doesn't allow italicized words. Oh I changed this story so it slows down and gets into the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. Because some people complained Because I am writer's blocked on this story so I figure what the heck maybe I'll get out of that I want to...I think that's a pretty good reason. Comments, Questions, Concerns answered right here. I LOVE REVIEWERS! And you know how I said something about getting 5 by the end of the day I got 8! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Ryngrl5: Prompt as ever glares at Kody Leigh. I appreciate it very much. I hope this story can keep you up and entertained at 2:00 in the morning. No wonder in your story Playing Pretend Kagome's always sleeping. Lol.  
  
Witch Silestial: Thanks for your review. It was really fun to read. I'm so glad you loved it, loved it, loved it. You don't have to build a shrine of worship thoughts of world domination run through head but are thoroughly squashed by the thought of my mom yelling at me to give the world back. Damn! Just review k!  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thank you so much for reviewing again. I think the compromise worked too since Angel reviewed again. Thanks for saying my story had punch. Though I hope it didn't hurt. (I know I'm corny but what the heck that's why I am loved.)  
  
LiL:.CaT:.AnImE: I know I am evil. I get told that and that I'm weird everyday. To tell you the truth I didn't realize it was a cliffhanger until I had entered it into FanFic. I just wanted it to end after the date or else I would have kept writing forever. That would probably be a good thing for you but it would be really tiring for me.  
  
Queeney: Hey your name reminds me of something but I don't know what, but anyways thanks for your short review. It was very insightful.  
  
FireRose18: Hey thanks for your review. I am pretty sure I wrote what you asked for in this chapter. If it's not enough fluff tell me in your next review. I am sorry if it made you uncomfortable it was not my intention. I hope this chap makes you more comfortable.  
  
Victoria: Thanks for your review. I at least know what your name reminds me of I have a friend who's technical name it Victoria. She doesn't like anime, weird huh. But anyways I will keep it up (hopefully if school lets me stupid homework).  
  
Angel: Thanks for reviewing again. From this chap forward it should say his real name unless Kouga or Kikyou is talking to him or about him then it will say Hanyou (Inu). K? Please keep reviewing! I probably will get rid of Kikyou and Kouga romantically but they make good characters you love to hate, so I'll probably keep them in the story.  
  
Next day reviews:  
  
Sun Flower: Thanks! I will update as soon as possible.  
  
"How did you know my name is Inu or Inuyasha whatever you prefer?" Repeated Inu waiting attentively. "I didn't." Kagome spluttered. "I saw you and I saw the dog I'm keeping or was keeping." Kagome looked down at her feet wrapped in feelings of guilt and sadness feeling bad that she let the dog out. "Anyways, the dog name is Inuyasha and you reminded me of him." She stated lamely.  
  
"Are you a miko?" Inuyasha questioned with a sudden intensity.   
  
"I don't know. I might be." Admitted Kagome. "It runs in my family a several great ancestor was one that is where Kikyou got her name. Her parents wanted her to be one but it's not something you can just learn you have to be born with it." How could I tell him that? I barely know him, but it seems like I have known him forever. How can I be this comfortable with a stranger? How does he know about mikos?   
  
"Kagome...I am the dog." Inuyasha said so suddenly it struck Kagome dumb. "The only way you could have connected me to the dog subconsciously is if you are a miko."   
  
"What?!" Kagome squealed. "Wait you are telling me I'm a miko and that you turn into a dog!" Kagome taking a deep breath pause then in a calmer voice said "What does that make you?"  
  
"I am a hanyou." Inuyasha said directly and simply. "A half demon?" Kagome said wonderingly.   
  
"Are you putting me on? Is this some sort of joke?"   
  
"No." Inuyasha replied, keeping his face passive hoping against hope that she was a miko, and not a regular human. He also included upon that thought that she would scream, cry, or do anything remotely like that. He hated girls who did that.  
She didn't cry or scream, and he thanked her slightly for not murdering his sensitive ears. She looked fragile as if she was tempted to fall. Inuyasha moved forward ready to catch her if she did. She just stood there looking as if even the tiniest wind blew it would blow her down, but she stood there perfectly still with a half shocked half thoughtful expression on her face. Just as Inuyasha was about to say something to break to intense silence she spoke.   
  
"What do we do now?" She asked calmly her eyes closed.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in awe. The only other person that knew was Miroku and even he had been slightly abashed at the news. It's like she's known me forever. How can she be this accepting I wonder if there's a catch to her? If something looks too good then it probably is right?  
  
"I don't know...do you want to go somewhere in particular?" Inuyasha replied.   
  
"No, she doesn't!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.   
  
"Look I already beat you up I'm not doing it again." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Then just stand there and watch." Kouga growled.  
  
"Hanyou you are suppose to be with me." Kikyou whinnied.   
  
"I never wanted to come on this date the only reason I did was because of Kagome.  
  
" Inuyasha declared exasperatedly at Kikyou.  
  
"SHE'S MY WOMAN!" Kouga roared and tried to tackle Inuyasha, but he was too quick.   
  
"NO, I'm not!" Kagome screamed with the same intensity as Kouga. "If you would get your head out of your ass you would realize this!"  
  
"He just put a spell on you Kagome! No matter I will defeat this boy." Kouga said with confidence.   
  
"Oh my God how dumb can you be?" Kagome asked rhetorically. "Inuyasha let's leave before this idiot hurts himself by trying to think."   
  
"You are not going anywhere with my boyfriend." Kikyou screamed.   
  
"Oh yes she is. Stand aside Kikyou." Inuyasha said in a low dangerous tone.   
  
"She is not." Kouga yelled determinedly.   
  
"When did you make my decisions for me?!" Kagome demanded.   
  
"When you became MY WOMAN!" Kouga said in a softer voice edging towards anger again.  
  
Right then Inuyasha picked up Kagome and started running straight towards the only place he knew well his dorm.  
  
She gently put her head down on his chest and could hear his heart beat a quickened pace because of running, but a soothing pulse none the less. She fell asleep in him arms to the sound of his heartbeat while he carried her. He could smell her scent. She's going to drive me crazy I know it. The scent of her is so pure. Can I fall for a girl? I thought I had given up those thoughts years ago.  
He arrived at the dorm with her still in his arms trying very hard not to wake her and open the door. His attempts did not fail as he carried her into the living area then to the bedroom. Inuyasha gently tried to place her in his bed, so he could go sleep on the couch.  
  
Although he was trying to leave her in the bed, she clung steadfast to him and would not let go. He barely touched her tightened fingers when she awoke.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome muttered sleepily.  
  
"In my room I couldn't get into yours." Inuyasha whispered although knowing all too well that he hadn't even exerted effort at seeing if Sango was home. I didn't even try to knock on Sango's door. I didn't want Kagome to go away, for if she when away then I would get to smell her. Inuyasha thought silently.  
  
"Oh...ok." Kagome replied still in the drift of sleep.  
  
She once again fell asleep in his arms.  
  
Feh! I have a hard enough time with her in the room...my room without her falling asleep on me forcing me to sleep with her. She provided me with no other choice though. He thought boarding on Miroku kind of thoughts but decided to lock them up and climbed and placed Kagome and himself into the bed. He transformed into the dog form to prevent any Miroku ideas trickle into his brain and fell asleep facing Kagome with her arms still around him.   
  
Next morning: Kagome awoke to her arms surrounding Inuyasha's neck, and his head right next to hers, their lips almost touching. His eyes that were closed opened quickly when he heard her heartbeat and breathing accelerate. They stayed lock in that position what seemed like forever until Kagome whispered "Hi."   
  
"Uh...hi" Inuyasha replied softly back, neither of them really wanting to break out of the embrace. Damn how did this happen? I thought I transformed into my dog form. Inuyasha thought miserably.   
  
"Umm...what am I doing here?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I didn't want to disturb your roommate." Inuyasha said even to him it sounded lame.   
  
"Oh..." Kagome replied thinking. "I meant more as in your bed." Kagome at hearing her own words blushed.   
  
"You wouldn't let me go." Inuyasha said trying very hard to resist the red creeping into his cheeks.  
  
"I hate to ask this but did we...um...could we have?" Kagome asked almost coyly but at the same time confused.   
  
"Oh no I haven't made you my mate yet." Inuyasha said then thinking about his words his resist against the blush dissolved.  
  
"Yet?" Kagome questioned wonderingly hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, yet" Inuyasha replied gaining confidence. "Would you like to be?" Inuyasha asked intrigued.   
  
"Maybe let's start with a dating relationship first though." Kagome said ending the conversation.  
  
Later that morning: Kagome and Sango are at a coffee place in the college.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat down on opposite sides of each other when Inuyasha and Miroku come into the coffee shop and spot them. Miroku sat down next to Sango who was not looking too pleased. While Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome who was beaming.  
  
"Hey how did your double date go?" Asked Sango while being distracted by Miroku whose hand was creeping closer and closer to her butt. SMACK!  
  
"I didn't touch you yet." Whined Miroku touching his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Yeah but I figured I nip your intents in the bud before you groped me in the butt." Sango said smiling. "So how did the date go?" Sango said while still intent on knowing the whereabouts of Miroku's hands.  
  
"It went bad at first I think." Kagome said apprehensively. "Because I was there with Kouga who's an overprotective jerk who doesn't listen to the word no. But I have no clue what Inuyasha's thoughts are." (Miroku knows his true name and nature because he's been his friend for years and currently his roommate. And Sango just assumes Inuyasha took the name Kagome thought of for him because she likes him)  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha. After squirming around he said. "It was horrible until Kagome fell on top of me."  
  
Sango stared in fascinated interest at Kagome who was now bright red. While Miroku said "Wait to go Inuyasha! Congratulations on having your first girl fall head over heels in love with you. Now if I could get Sango to do the same." SMACK!  
  
"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time then looking at each other blushed.  
  
October: (I know this is a big jump but you'll have to bear with me)  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku arrived at the Halloween party on time. Kagome was in a purple clinging dress with a black full length cape witch costume in honor of her miko training. Inuyasha was in a red kimono with a slivery white tail, a mane of white slivery hair with two silky dog-like ears sitting on top of his head. He had a sword (Tetsusaiga) at his side looking menacing. Sango was dressed as an ancient demon hunter with an interesting accessory a huge ancient boomerang. Miroku was dressed as a pirate. He also had a short sword but it was plastic. He had an eye patch on with a red bandanna wrapped around his head having the ends stick out.  
  
Kouga had come as well. He was dressed as a high school football player. He had a girl on his arm and was proudly displaying her for the benefit of Kagome kind of saying look what you lost out on. Ayame was dressed as a cheerleader wearing the same team colors as Kouga's football jersey. It was obvious that they had come from the same high school, maybe they were even sweethearts. If they were boyfriend and girlfriend then why would Kouga ask for a date from her? Wondered Kagome thoughtfully. Oh well at least she seems nice watching her open the door and give two little kids in costumes candy. One was a girl with blonde hair and really small. The other was a red headed boy who looked strangely familiar from the ice skating rink. Kagome could overhear Ayame say  
  
"What cute customs, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kirara the cat queen." The blonde girl said boldly.  
  
"And I'm Shippo! Milady's knight!" The brash young boy said while waving about his plastic sword.  
  
Kagome turned her head and saw Miroku's hand creep down to Sango's butt. She turned head quickly back putting it right in the middle of Inuyasha's chest trying to control the fits of giggles coming from her. Instead of hearing a smack though she heard an audible thump and the boy's voice  
  
"Look what I did I protected sweet fair lady from the evil private.   
  
"My hero!" Sango cried through her laughter. Kagome looked back and saw Miroku on the floor with the little knight pointing his sword at Miroku's throat. Miroku's stunned expression and Shippo's triumphant one made Kagome turn her back into Inuyasha's chest and laugh even harder then before.  
  
"Ah, Kagome?" Inuyasha said tentatively. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes...No." Kagome managed through giggles.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said while slipping his hands around her waist and securing her in front of him.  
  
Kagome looked up at him innocently as his head became closer to hers their lips were just about to touch. This is so perfect. Kagome thought. Our first kiss I hope it's as electrifying as her touch. Thought Inuyasha. A voice ripped apart the moment and shredded it to bits.   
  
"Hanyou I didn't know you'd be here." Kikyou said innocently knowing all too well what Kagome and Inuyasha were about to do.  
  
"Yes I'm here with Kagome." Inuyasha said dryly hoping Kikyou would get it and move on.   
  
"Oh really I would think a hunk like you would want a real woman." Kikyou said glancing at Kagome then looking back into Inuyasha's eyes.   
  
"You're right I do." Inuyasha said to the dismay of Kagome and the pleasure of Kikyou. "That's why I'm with Kagome, not you." In a lower voice so only Kikyou could hear he whispered almost in a growl. "If you keep pulling these little annoyances what's left of your reputation will go down the drain along with several parts of you."  
  
November:  
  
"Surprise!" shouted Kagome's family.  
  
"I told you she would be busy." Said Mrs. Higurashi directing this comment to Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"Nothing is more important then a miko's training, besides its Thanksgiving weekend." Argued Kagome's grandfather. It sounded like they had been arguing this before.  
  
The scene Kagome's family was met with was Kagome and Inuyasha tenderly kissing on the small living room's couch. They looked like they were going to go farther when Kagome's family had interrupted them. Some comfort to her family should have been that both were fully clothed.  
  
"I told you she would be busy!" Mrs. Higurashi said again more insistently. "We'll leave you two alone."  
  
"No mom I am not busy." Kagome said then looked back at Inuyasha. (I used his proper name.) "Well yes I am but I want you to meet my boyfriend." Again looking back at Inuyasha for reassurance she got it with a slight nod of Inuyasha's head and continued more confidently. "His name is ..." Kagome stopped. What does he want my family to know him as? She thought desperately. She for the third time looked back at Inuyasha for support but at that time her brother blurted out.  
  
"You don't even know his name and you were making out with him! Awe, You're in trouble with mom now!" He looked up at his mom expectantly.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked more then willingly to obligate him her face turning red. She started opening up her mouth looking ready to scream when Inuyasha stepped in and calmly said.  
  
"My name is Inuyasha Hanyou. Your daughter knows that I go by three names Inuyasha, Inu, and Hanyou. She was not sure which one I wanted to use that is why she hesitated. I would prefer to be called Inuyasha if you wouldn't mind." Inuyasha finished simply.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's face returned to normal hearing this and said "Of course I knew Kagome wouldn't go out with a boy without knowing his name."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome instantly thought of Kikyou. After she realized she couldn't have Inuyasha she had been throwing herself at any boy who wanted a one night stand. This was almost every guy at the college.  
  
Surprisingly when she offered herself at Miroku he turned her down. Kagome thought this was because Sango and Miroku had become really close since they had started going out. Every time she saw them together they were always laughing and smiling or kissing or Sango was being groped followed by Miroku being hit really hard.  
  
Anyways she had Inu now and her family is here to eat Thanksgiving lunch. She was happy to have such a feast with some of the people that she loved the most. She was stunned when Inuyasha had asked to share Thanksgiving with her because she thought he would have liked to go back to his family.  
  
Flashback The park was so quiet and peaceful. At least the part they were in. Thought Inuyasha remembering the harassed looking mother with the three children going in opposite directions of each other when she had said it was time to go.  
  
"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.   
  
"Sure what is it?" Kagome said distractedly as she stared across the lake at the ducks and geese.   
  
"Can I spend Thanksgiving with you?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"What? I can't hear you I don't have your ears." Kagome said laughingly.  
  
"Can I spend Thanksgiving with you?" This time raising his voice above a whisper.   
  
"Sure you might have to spend it also with my family. If you can stand them!" Kagome said smiling.   
  
"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.   
  
"Why don't you want to spend it with your family?" Kagome asked.   
  
"The only family I have is a half brother who hates me." Inuyasha said quietly almost sad.   
  
"I'm so sorry." Kagome said her voice held the same tone as his. She looked at him and then sat down right next to him surprised when he lifted her into his lap. They stayed like that for a while just staring out across the lake. His arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting against his shoulder. Her head and his turned towards each other and kissed passionately then gently pulled away looking at each other with loving eyes.  
  
December:  
  
It had been pouring a mixture of snow, sleet, and freezing rain for two days or so and it was really dragging on everybody's nerves. They had watched a thousand movies, and were sick of them. "There's always one thing we could do." Miroku said eagerly. "What?" Asked the others too bored to ignore a possible thing to do.   
  
"A sleepover!" Miroku shouted with enthusiasm. SLAP! SLAP! SMACK! (to the head) "I can understand the girls slapping me but what is with you smacking me Inu?" Miroku said rubbing his head.   
  
"I don't want to do a sleepover with you it would be too freaky." Replied Inuyasha shivering at the thought.  
  
"We share the same dorm room." Miroku stated pointedly if not a little bit compuzzled.   
  
"Yeah but you are scarier in your perversion around Sango." Inuyasha said. Both girls laughed at this and Kagome nuzzled closer next to Inuyasha.  
  
God it's intoxicating to have her close to me. Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome whose head was resting on his shoulder as if she was going to fall asleep. Inuyasha picked her up and went in to her bedroom and placed her into her bed. He gently leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the head. He was at the door when Kagome called in her sleep. "Inuyasha, I love you." This hit him like a ton of bricks and he responded "I love you too Kagome I always have."  
  
So what did ya'll think? I want to apologize if anyone was offended by the choice of Halloween costumes but I wanted a mixture or traditional Halloween costumes and the original clothes in the show. I so hope you all liked my chapter. Hopefully I will be able to tell by the number of REVIEWS I get! 


	5. RUN!

Author's note: Hey! I am so sorry for making you wait for a couple of months, but I had serious writer's block on this story. I am so glad I do not have that horrible disease anymore. School definitely did not help. I think the teacher's had way too much fun passing out the homework especially my English teacher. Isn't everyone so happy that school's over...well at least mine's over I could not stand it if I had to stay one more week in that dreaded place. Again I profusely apologize for my neglecting of the story, and hope you will forgive me and review. Thank you. Oh by the way I have another story called Good Inuyasha. You might want to check it out, but if you do not I understand. OH another thing I might make Inuyasha go slight out of character just warning you.  
  
Inuyasha walked slowly thoughtfully out of Kagome's bedroom contemplating if she had truly heard his reply. He suddenly disengaged from this thought by the array of disturbing noises coming from the couch. After identifying those sounds were emanating from Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha quietly left the apartment taking great care not to disturb them. The last noises he heard when he left was a resounding slap pursued by a breathy "Hentei!". He mentally chuckled to himself remembering all the times he had heard that word.  
  
He decided to go on a walk or run of the campus grounds in his dog form instead of heading back towards his dorm. He needed to either clear his clouded mind with a walk/run or to think very hard about where his relationship with Kagome was going. He had not been in his dog form in a while with being with Kagome and taking classes.   
  
He stepped behind a secluded group of thick bushes and stripped down to his red boxers. His stature started the quick metamorphosis by shrinking. Inuyasha bent over as his hands shortened and fingers curled into a paw structure while his thumb moved back, and his nails became claws. The once black mane of hair spread and morphed into silvery white. His once purple eyes had highlights of deep yellow then completely transformed into pure gold. The boxers easily slipped off the white dog's lean muscular body. His now wolfish dog like body was consumed by the darkness as he ran faster and faster away from the lighted buildings.  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
What a night Kagome told me she loves me...I know her mind was half to full way into sleep, but it still means something right? It was my worst and best fear, and it came true she is in love with me. I suspected it of course, but it is a whole another world when she actually said it. I said it back though. I SAID IT BACK! Feh! This love stuff was not meant for me especially not with Kagome she is so beautiful and pure. I'm not...I'm a half-demon!  
  
Besides I don't know the meaning of what she said to me. "I Love you." Sounds strait-forward but is it? Does this mean that we are truly fate to be together or are we experiencing a fleeting crush? Though if this isn't a temporary crush, are we going to get married after college? Is Kagome willing to become my life-mate? To possibly bear quarter demon children? If we have children how will the demon and miko blood mix? Feh! I'll just run now!  
  
He continued to think of nothing, but the rhythm of his pounding feet although he felt the silvery hairs at the base of his neck bristle. Trees blurred as Inuyasha past them they began to melt into a solid tree live he was going at such a high speed. He didn't care though he just wanted to run temporarily unleashed from his human life. Someone was watching him. Inuyasha sensed it with his heightened senses. The someone stalking him wasn't human. They were full-blooded demon, but Inuyasha couldn't imagine what they wanted with him. All full demons he had met hated half-bloods. If they craved to do anything to a half-blood he would already be fighting a demon to the death by now.  
  
Stalker demon's POV  
  
He's sensed me it only took him the whole night stupid half-breed, yet it is obvious that he is stronger then most half-bloods. No wonder the human couldn't kill Kagome if this one had interfered the human would have been no match. Oh well he should have had an demon exterminator come as soon as that sniveling human had come whining back about a big white dog. Speaking of which why did the half-blood protect her anyway? I watched their relationship for these past months not attacking. I don't want Kagome and that silver mixed blood to suspect that the attack was more then just the girl being at the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
If I hadn't been trailing the mixed breed, I probably could have gotten rid of the wench, but since neither them know I exist it makes killing the girl a piece of cake. I don't feel like eating that piece of victory cake yet. I rather draw this out nice and slow making the revenge as sweet as possible. My mistress will be so pleased. After the little slut is eliminated my queen will take me back. After I regain my dark lady, I shall once again reclaim the title of Dark Lord among the demons. With this power I can control pests like this puppy, I will wait, for I am patient very patient.  
  
Regular Third Person writing  
  
Inuyasha sensing the demon automatically turned back and ran as fast as his powerful legs could take him back to Kagome. He definitely felt something bad was going to happen to her, and he raced to her side to make sure nothing would harm Kagome. His thoughts ceased as his broad feet pounded the hard cold ground. If he could just reach her room, he knew all his fears would be unfounded by her comforting presence. Then he remembered he was in dog form, he need his clothes especially if he expected himself to open the doors in human form. He knew he had a intimate relationship with Kagome, but he didn't know how she would react to him waking her up with him dressed in nothing. Worse yet what if Sango or another person saw him without his clothes. Damn, it will take too long to get my clothes, but I have to retrieve them. Inuyasha thought angrily I want to see Kagome now.  
  
Inuyasha dashed to the bushes unfortunately seen by another person only this time he wasn't a stalker at least not the one that was stalking Inuyasha previously. He just had transformed back into human and started attempting putting on clothes when he heard a rustling in the bushes and heard a familiar voice call out. "Come out you mangy mutt! You are the one that first ruined my chances with my woman Kagome. If you hadn't shown up, she would be going out with me instead of that son of a bitch Hanyou." Inuyasha recognizing Kouga's voice shoved his clothes on and planned how he could bolt and get past Kouga to get with HIS Kagome ASAP. His senses were on fire with the taste of danger for Kagome on everyone of them. He finally found his way out and ran as fast as he could only Kouga had gotten quicker since they had last met.  
  
"Well well well look here I come to find a dog and I get a loser instead. Oh well the dog can afford to escape me for one more night." Kouga said his eyes piercing Inuyasha's now purple eyes.  
  
"Then I can too, I need to get to my dorm." Inuyasha growled desperate to get past this jerk and to Kagome.  
  
"You aren't getting off so easy this time." Kouga growled back. "I only allowed you to think you could beat me puppy."  
  
"Kouga I don't have time for this moronic fight. I already won get over it." Inuyasha said attempting to duck underneath Kouga's arms.  
  
"Oh No! Hanyou you are not getting away from me this easy." Kouga roared throwing Inuyasha back to his previous position. "You are going to fight me now! What are you? Chicken?"  
  
"Look I have no time for your idiotic ego! I must get to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and punched Kouga in the face and ran to the door.  
  
"Hell no! You are not going to see MY woman!" Kouga yelled after him while jumping up from the ground and racing after him.  
  
Suddenly a woman's scream and a crash broke the silence as both Inuyasha and Kouga raced towards the source. Inuyasha with Kouga at his heels rush to the flung open door and suddenly stopped at the scene within the room. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's bedroom, but it was too late she wasn't there. Inuyasha's stricken face turned back to the other room to survey the damage done to Miroku and Sango while Kouga said  
  
"WTF happened?" Inuyasha quickly walk towards the conscious Sango. "What happened?" He demanded softly but firm urgency slipping into his voice.  
  
"I want to know that as well!" Kouga said angrily.  
  
"It is none of your concern!" Inuyasha said losing control of the his remaining temper.  
  
"Shut up the both of you." Sango shouted rubbing her sore head. "A dark hooded man came in before Miroku or I could react we were knocked to the floor and he was leaving with Kagome trying to kill him with her miko powers, but she couldn't concentrate or something because he only flinched once."  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. "Which way did he go?"  
  
I'm going to leave you at a cliffhanger but I promise I will be updating more frequently now that school is out. YAY!!! Sorry I just had to do that. I am so glad that I 1. have a plan for this story once more and 2. have time to complete my plan. Muwhahahhahahaha! Ok I'm going to leave before my sleep deprivation will cause me to be even more odd. (As if that's possible.) BYE! Review please! 


	6. Aftermath

Author's Note: HI! I was so happy at the number of reviews I received. I am so glad to see that you people didn't give up on me. I want to formerly apologize to all of you that thought I had just given up. I would NEVER leave you hanging, and I am so sorry that I let you thing that. I can't really promise, but hopefully I will never leave an update that long ever again on to you wonderful reviews.  
  
Kaoru Mitsumi-sama: I'm happy if you're happy with my story. Hopefully you didn't have to wait long for this chapter.  
  
Ryngrl5: You're right I could have made it longer, but I don't think it was random. What can I say I'm thrilled that you spazed? Actually I didn't have Pepsi before writing that chapter, but I did have Pepsi when writing it because I was up until about twelve? Somewhere around there.  
  
Ks-Starshine: You are so welcome for thanking me to continue it. I am so mad at myself for keeping you waiting. Just to let you know I haven't gotten bored with this fic, and I intend to see it through. Besides I haven't even gotten to the climax yet, I'm only in the rising action.  
  
Arline: I don't remember your name from before, but I do hope you will continue to read this fic.  
  
Kill-all-Flamers-210: Wow is right I didn't know when I was going to get to this fic. I thought my English teacher was going to have me write papers for the rest of my life. shutters at thought Essays are icky!  
  
Cynthia: Thank you for the compliment, and I have and will update.  
  
Sango moaned again and clutched at her arm which was covered with sticky red blood that was spilling from a gash. Sango whispered into Inuyasha's eager ears. "He darted over into a black SUV. The car headed towards the right, but you'll never catch..." With that Inuyasha went racing only to have his arm be caught by Kouga.  
  
"You are wasting precious time! Are you a moron or did are you deaf? I need to go after him." Inuyasha screamed at Kouga.  
  
"I will go bring back MY Kagome. You will stay here." Kouga bellowed.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Inuyasha muttered and in a throaty voice said dangerously. "If you do not get out of my way and start helping Sango and Miroku, I will kill you. Trust me right now you don't want to give me a reason to kill you. I have plenty on my own." Kouga released Inuyasha's arm. "Fine you can go looking for her, but if you don't find her, I swear I'll kill you." Kouga said without conviction.  
  
Inuyasha ran down the stairs and out of the apartment building to the spot where Sango had seen the SUV. From there Inuyasha smelled the wind and the ground hoping to find Kagome's wonderful scent out of thousands. His heightened nostrils zoomed onto the delicate strain that was Kagome's and also alerted Inuyasha of the smell of the vehicle. Inuyasha once latched onto the smell could not be deterred from it. He would risk his life to find Kagome unfortunately he didn't have to wait long to prove it. Inuyasha raced on after the scent forgetting the fact that it was on a busy road. The ebony haired boy almost got killed several times by onrushing cars. It wouldn't have mattered to Inuyasha if he had gotten hit. He would have kept going on the massive amounts of adrenaline flowing through his veins.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stopped short right in the middle of an intersection to the enragement of the car drivers. He had lost the scent first it was there and now it wasn't. 'How could I be so stupid?' Inuyasha mentally moaned while ignoring the honks and yells of the surrounding drivers. 'How could I be so moronic as to lose Kagome's and the SUV's scent.'  
  
Kagome awoke in the SUV's trunk with a moan. She was curled up with her hands almost to her bare feet. Her hands were tied together with a connecter rope going down from her wrists to her ankles. Kagome's mouth fortunately had not been covered. 'So what if my mouth isn't bound even if I do yell, who will hear?' Kagome thought miserably. Suddenly a little voice in her subconscious spoke up. 'Inuyasha will hear you. Remember all those times you whispered and he heard. It was almost like he read your mind.' Kagome inspired by the little voice whimpered then whispered "Inuyasha." Then she gained confidence after all she thought 'I'm in a trunk of a random car. How can my situation get any worse?' With this thought Kagome screamed "INUYASHA! I'm here! Please find me!"  
  
The black armored SUV stopped immediately, and a cloaked man walked with ringing footsteps towards the back of the dark vehicle. "You will desist with those futile cries of desperation. Although I enjoy it immensely, I have other plans for you, and you calling your worthless pest of a half-blood will delay those plans." Said coldly the voice that emanated from under the hood. Kagome stared at the looming figure above her, and with defiance in her eyes once again continued to yell "INUYASHA!" The cloaked man pounced upon the bound girl pushing his gloved hand on top of her open mouth before she could scream another call for help.  
  
"I warned you but no. You had to do this the hard way Bitch! From now on you will not be pampered as you have been." The shaking voice raged. "All the bitches from your line have to be so difficult. You being seditious and weakly attempting to use your miko powers as if that could stop me stupid girl. Then there's my dark queen, so vain always demanding. She never appreciates what is given to her like me for instance, but now I have you. You will be my ticket back into her heart." When the voice said this, it became lighter happier but still had the undertone of pure anger.  
  
'My God, not only does this psycho have me and knows about Inuyasha, but he thinks he's in love with one of my family members even worse he thinks kidnapping me will make her love him again.' Kagome, who was calm before, thought panicking. ' Wait I have to remain calm. Isn't that what they always say? Whoa wait a minute I wonder which family member could it be? If he actually knows a woman from my family, I bet I know who it is, but that doesn't help me now does it. If only I could get away from this freak, I could find someone who could help me.' Kagome mentally processed. 'If only Inuyasha could hear me, he could come and save me. Oh well I guess I can't just stand... correction lie here on the hopes that he'll come. I'll just have to create a plan to escape this insane head-case.'  
  
'Where could she be? Where could that psycho have taken her?' Inuyasha thought distressed at the thought of what might be happening to Kagome at the hands of that madman. 'I don't even know why she was taken! Does god not want me to be happy or something? Stupid world if you could just...' His thoughts were cut short by screaming of drivers. "GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" A mom in a minivan shouted. "Asshole what do you think your doing?!" A grungy looking middle-aged man screamed. Mix of horns and human vocals assailed Inuyasha's susceptible ears, and he just sat in the middle of the intersection with his hands pressed hard against his head then he caught a sound different from all of the others.  
  
Those yells of help from Kagome drifted towards Inuyasha's sensitive ears. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought his heart racing and his hope reignited. He responded immediately to her distressed cries unfortunately causing several crashes and curses from the involved drivers trying to avoid him. Ignoring their impolite really impolite objections Inuyasha took off after the fleeting sounds of Kagome. After a couple of blocks he again lost her location. He stood there frustrated. 'How in hell am I going to find Kagome?' Inuyasha thought miserably. 'I wish she would scream again or something.  
  
His mental prayers were answered. He suddenly heard a stronger voice, Kagome's voice, scream "INUYASHA!" The silver-haired hanyou raced after the short scream hoping rising with each step he would find her he knew it.  
  
Kouga groaned looking at the mess around him. Sango had passed out again, and Miroku still hadn't shown any signs of life except for a groan. 'Damn it! I should be out there looking for MY Kagome instead of here with these numbskulls. I shouldn't have let Inuyasha go search for MY woman.' Kouga thought. 'Oh well I guess I should call an ambulance or something.'  
  
Kouga again surveyed the ruined apartment. 'I don't like the décor anyway.' He thought as he picked up the only unbroken thing in the apartment and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The professional asked calmly.  
  
"I'd like to report a break in, and a kidnapping." Kouga answered coolly.  
  
"Who was kidnapped?" The female voice asked crisply.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Kouga responded a little more warmly.  
  
"Where did this happen?" The officer questioned.  
  
"On the Tokyo University campus building 5 level 8." Kouga said his voice hard.  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?" The 911 professional asked.  
  
"Yes, a girl named Sango and a boy named Miroku." Kouga answered icily.  
  
"We'll send someone right away." The feminine voice uttered and with a click the call was disconnected.  
  
Kouga again glanced over the wreck and sat down on the couch to wait for the paramedics.  
  
Hi reviewers! I updated! I'm so proud of myself. I hope you loved this chapter there is more to come don't worry. Unfortunately for you guys I won't be updating next week because I am going to camp, and it's going to be my birthday. I will however update as soon as possible. K? Yay! I love you guys so REVIEW! Thank you  



	7. Help is on the way

Author's note: YAY! I'm back from my horse camp! I love the Merry Mount camp. Every year I go there I find a cute guy who is too young for me. I'm starting to think that there are no cute guys that are my age they are either way too young or older to the point that they probably want nothing to do with you unless you.... Oh well onto the reviews of the reviewers.  
  
Ryngrl5: Thank you for your steady reassurance that this story Wows without you I wouldn't have known it does that. Though because of your review I think I will have to say something I thought I would never have to say. Maybe you should stay off Pepsi just for when you are reviewing my story cuz it scares me.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Hi! Ya, Kagome's attitude was definitely defiant because whenever I hear about a girl being kidnapped and going willingly I kind of get pissed off that a person could be that dumb. (I know that's kind of mean, but I think if I got kidnapped I'd do anything and everything in my power to get away no matter what.) Oh about the Inuyasha's hair thing sorry to confuse you. If he's in his human he always has black (aka ebony) hair. If he's in his dog form then he has silver.  
  
XxSilentxDreamerxX: I'm so glad you like it hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter.  
  
Kill-all-Flamers-210: Ya I try to mention reviewers and answer question and stuff. Fortunately I didn't die though I didn't update for awhile and that was something I should have done but didn't get to. I will hopefully get to update more often because it's SUMMER.  
  
inuyasha1990: Thanks for saying it's a great story. I will finish it but I want to add possibly more twists and turns before it wraps itself up. I will write as fast as I can.  
  
Bee Bop: Kouga is annoying that's why it was so much fun to write the third chapter. Lol. I wonder the same thing about Kouga. He's obsessed with Kagome, but he doesn't really seem to hear her. Thank you for saying have a great time at camp cuz I did.  
  
inuyashas girl: Here's more and of course a happy ending what kind of a person do you think I am?  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: I'm happy ya liked it. Oh, I did guess you were bored either that or hyper. (because of your review and your name.)  
  
Inu-Yashas-gurl101: Yay! You love my story! You truly love my story! Thanks for the birthday thing I love my birthday. .  
  
Arline: Thank you and I did...hopefully... uh oh  
  
Kaoru Mitsumi-sama: I think that was more like four things but whatever. Thank you for the Happy B-day thing and the have fun at camp thing I think you are the only one to do both. I went to Merry Mount camp which is a horseback riding camp. I think I may have forgotten something but I can't remember what hmm... oh well enjoy the chapter.  
  
Before the hooded man had left he had forced a crisp white handkerchief into Kagome's mouth then tied the ends tightly binding Kagome's head so tightly that it started to hurt and tingle with loss of blood to the head.  
  
'Ok think Kagome think.' Kagome thought to herself. 'How can I get out of here or alert someone who can get me out of here?'  
  
She pondered this for awhile. She was in a moving SUV, and the only thing she knew about it was that it was black.  
  
'I'm so stupid.' Kagome thought. 'Why didn't I even get the license plate? I guess it doesn't matter though as long as I am stuck in here. Shoot I wish Inuyasha would hear me and come save me, but until then what can I do so this psycho slows down and possibly stops so I can run away? Hmm...'  
  
As she flipped these thoughts over and over in her mind, and ran through thousands of possible plans each more miserable then the next. Finally she thought of one that would enable her to get away from the lunatic driving the car although it meant he would have to take her where he planned to go. This, of course, would not at all be where Kagome wanted to be since she was pretty positive that wherever the destination it wasn't going to be located near throngs of people.  
  
Her thoughts abruptly halted stopping in mid-plan. Unfortunately her world closed in upon her as lightheadedness then finally darkness appeared as the effects of the tightness of the bandanna drastically severed her blood supply.  
  
Inuyasha had followed both sound and scent at a dizzying rate. He started to tire both mentally and physically since he had been running since last night and a good part of this afternoon. This time there no screams came to his prowling attentive ears. He had stopped at a street corner where people on the sidewalk mumbled how he was very rude standing in the middle of the walkway.  
  
'I can't lose her.' Inuyasha thought desperately. 'I can't be that stupid. I haven't told her how much she means to me. I know I told her I love her, but that somehow doesn't count I didn't stare into her eyes. I don't even know if she was aware enough to remember, or if she just responded because of a dream or something. What if she never heard? What if she doesn't know that I love her? Wait she has to know I love her. Right? Nothing in the world was more important to him then her.' These thoughts drove a million miles around his head and would circle around back again as if the NASCAR racing had set up operation inside his very congested head.  
  
He finally stopped dwelling on those thoughts and started to ask people along the sidewalk and in the shops whether or not they had seen a black SUV driving. Most were too busy to stop and talk and ignored him while they just walked away from the frantic Inuyasha. They consoled themselves with the comforting thought that it didn't matter that they blew him off because he was just another lunatic.  
  
Inuyasha continued with his questioning retelling his story for what it seemed the millionth time he finally found a positive response. He had asked a woman with what it appeared to be her son and daughter. She, after listening intently to his story, sadly shook her head from side to side.  
  
"Sorry I don't really pay attention to cars. I don't think I saw it though." The woman said pity radiating from her voice.  
  
"I saw it! We did see it mommy!" The redheaded boy cried in delight.  
  
'Where have I seen these kids before?' Inuyasha silently asked himself. 'Oh well it doesn't matter as long as they have an idea where Kagome might have gone.'  
  
"Yes we did!" The little blond girl chimed in.  
  
"Where?!!" Inuyasha asked almost snapping with impatience scaring the little kids and eliciting a slight frown from the mom.  
  
"By the park and the swings remember mommy?" The small boy asked questioningly to his mom.  
  
"You said that kind of car is a bad man's car, and that we should never get near anything like that ever or else we could get kidnapped." The tiny girl said with her little face scrunched in concentration.  
  
"Oh I had totally forgotten." The woman said looking a bit startled that she hadn't remembered.  
  
"Where is the park?" Inuyasha asked hurriedly pausing then asked. "Which direction did the SUV go?"  
  
"The entrance of the park is on Plato Lane, and the car was on Country Side Boulevard heading toward Cliff Edge Drive." The friendly woman answered.  
  
"Thanks!" Inuyasha called back to them as he sprinted away in the direction they had given him.   
  
Kouga growled deep in his throat. 'When were the damn paramedics coming?' He asked himself. 'They should be here by now.'  
  
Miroku made a groaning sound in his knocked-out state as a response to his harsh words. Sango was now curled up in a little ball and didn't stir.  
  
'Why did I let Dog breath go? How could I be so stupid as to trust him to go do a man's job like finding MY Kagome?!' Kouga thought to himself angrily.  
  
Knock on door  
  
"Finally you people arrived." Kouga said nastily opening the door.  
  
"We came here as fast as we could sir." A woman around thirty said rolling her eyes making sure Kouga didn't see it, but her partner did.  
  
"What seems to be the emergency?" The woman's partner, he looked to be right out of college, asked politely but urgently.  
  
"Oh they got hurt when they let MY Kagome get kidnapped." Kouga answered obvious distaste in his voice pointing vaguely towards where Sango and Miroku lay.  
  
The two paramedics rushed towards the two victims and started checking them over.  
  
"How long have they been knocked out? The man asked looking up from his examination of Miroku.  
  
"How should I know? He hasn't gotten up he just keeps moaning and groaning. She on the other hand was awake long enough to tell me where Kagome went then fell asleep." Kouga said disinterest arose from his voice and demeanor.  
  
"We have to get them to the hospital right away." The woman said directing this comment to her partner instead of the distant Kouga.  
  
"I'll go get the stretchers." The brown haired man said and took off.  
  
"Shh...It will be ok." The woman whispered to the now moaning Sango.  
  
"No it's not Inuyasha hasn't come back with MY Kagome." Kouga yelled.  
  
"Well if you care so much for her why aren't you out there looking for her or filling a report at the police station? The lady snapped back quickly tiring of Kouga's icy comments. "Maybe I will go find Kagome. Inuyasha obviously isn't going to bring her back to me." Kouga growled and with that he ran down the stairs and out the door. In his rush he almost knocked over the male paramedic coming in the door.  
  
So how do you like this chapter? Ya got to review to tell me what you like and what you didn't like. So go review you silly people. Oh sorry if I was a bit late with coming out with this update I know I should have probably had to done by Saturday or something but oh well I was enjoying my summer. Bye until next time remember REVIEW! 


	8. Arrivals

Author's note: Sorry the last chapter was so short. I didn't realize that it looked that short until my friend reviewed and told me. I was like What No it can't be! On my word processor it is five pages. Oh well hopefully this chapter will be longer or at least look longer. Lol.   
  
() () () ()  
  
Reviews of the Reviewers  
  
Ryngrl5: Thank you for all your good comments. No the Pepsi shouldn't be stopped unless it's in your shaky hands. Lol. I'm soooo sorry again for it being short.  
  
bittersweet-memory: Thanks, I'm glad you like my story since I like yours. Kouga is just being a butthead because he's in love with Kagome.  
  
Pobbin: Thank you, I love it when people call me creative. I'm from a whole line of artisans, so it means a lot to me. Kouga IS a pain. I don't think I'd punch him, but there would definitely be some sort of hurt on him from me. He unfortunately isn't one of my favorite characters the only reason I like him is because he brings Inuyasha to a next level in proving his love for Kagome without really thinking about it.  
  
Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Your review is short and sweet. I feel an Aww come on. AWW! There it is.  
  
Kaoru Mitsumi-sama: Don't worry about being stupid I think that about lots of people's stories. I recently found a fic where Inuyasha is treated in not so good conditions, and I reviewed like yeah I love your story but hate the fact that Inuyasha is in a cage.  
  
Ks-Starshine: Thank you even though Inuyasha suppose to be manly and unreachable I think he would really give his life for Kagome. (That's not a hint don't start freaking out about Inuyasha's death. He's not dying I won't allow it.) Ya, it should get very interesting with Kouga and Inuyasha in either this chapter or the next. Oh sorry about the separation thing because I have them on my copy of the story, but when I upload to Fanfiction it erases them. I'll find something it likes better. Don't worry.  
  
InuYashaGurl2007: I'm so glad you like it. Isn't great to have addictions? I apparently have two both are drinks PEPSI and Gatorade. Personally I don't think you can get addicted to Gatorade, but my friend proclaimed me an addict. Oh well as long as I can get it I'm happy. You were just in time to be in the review of the reviewers. Don't you feel special? I know you do.  
  
() () () ()  
  
Kagome's body slammed into the ditch-like sides of the SUV's trunk as the big foreboding vehicle suddenly twisted and came to an abrupt halt.  
  
(You know those things where you can fold the backseat down into them.)  
  
Her tender body screamed with pain at the indignity of the violent jostling. Kagome unexpectedly awoke with the acute pain driving into her head, back of her shoulders, and her actual back. She didn't know how long her blackout had lasted, but it felt like he had found the place he wanted to be.  
  
'Damn.' Kagome thought. 'I was not supposed to let him take me here. How am I going to get out now? Oh well I'll have to think of a plan B.'  
  
"I'm sorry my dear. Did I hurt you?" A soft voice said drifting into Kagome's ears. Surprisingly gentle hands lifted her out of the hulking car. He held her almost tenderly in bridal style like she was his child. Kagome could tell it was the same man who had blasted through her apartment and abducted her, but he had drastically changed.  
  
'I don't know if this is some trick, but if it isn't this guy's got more issues then meets the eye.' Kagome thought warily.  
  
"Ah my lovely Kikyou at last we are alone. I'm so sorry for the trouble and damage to your home, but I had to have you back. Nothing could keep me away from you." The dark shrouded man explained to an astonished Kagome.  
  
"B-but..." Kagome stuttered. 'Oh my God he's in love with Kikyou!' Kagome's thoughts screamed with shock then her tone changed to indignant. 'He thinks I'm Kikyou! How could he think that?! I know we have this whole family resemblance thing, but I'm nothing like her!'  
  
"No buts my darling, I have delivered upon my promise to take you to that lonely romantic lakeside cabin."  
  
'Lonely! Romantic!' Kagome's panicked thoughts repeated. 'Wait, do you think he will actually harm you if you are his love?' A little voice inquired in her mind. 'If you play along maybe he won't kill you. I mean seriously he can't kill the love of his life. Right?  
  
Another voice came to combat the first one. 'What if he sees through her feigning? What then? Just because he's demented, it doesn't mean he's not smart.'  
  
'Damn it I hate it when I can't make up my own mind.' Kagome's thought rang out through her head, and she thought she could hear the two little voices say. "Fine if you don't want our help we'll leave."  
  
"I'm going crazy. I think it's the company." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
"What did you say honey?" The strange man inquired of her.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Kagome said as polite as she could.  
  
"Ok dear." He said as he carried her to the log cabin.  
  
'If I were here with anyone else, I would think that this cabin was cute.' Kagome thought miserably as she stared at the looming building getting closer and closer.  
  
The older man gracefully carried Kagome to the dark cherry door, and opened the door with a key that had suddenly appeared in his hand.  
  
'He's even respecting me by not touching me inappropriately.' Kagome thought. 'He is very strange I don't think the other side of him would have cared. He probably would have left me in the SUV or pulled me out of the car by my hair.'  
  
"He transported Kagome up the straight stairs without handrails to a large bedroom. It held two small beds covered in brightly colored blankets with a zigzag pattern. The odd man went forward to the bed next to a window and carefully placed her on it. He gently removed the bandanna. Kagome's head reeled with the sudden plentiful supply of oxygen.  
  
"Sleep." The dark cloaked man whispered comfortingly and disappeared through the doorway and descended the stairs.  
  
Strangely enough that is exactly what Kagome did although she had been knocked out most of the drive she was bizarrely drowsy. She tried to fight the welcoming feeling but succumbed to it, but before she did these last to thoughts hung in her mind even when the man had been nice he hadn't removed the restraints and when was Inuyasha going to get there. That was the thought she lingered on longer before being enveloped by the dream world.  
  
() () () ()  
  
Inuyasha had run past the street the mother's direction led him to. He continued his frantic asking of strangers. At this point they were walking on the other side of the street to avoid him. He kept sniffing for any scent of Kagome's he could while he ran.  
  
The question bounced around in his head as he frantically searched for the scent he had been following. 'Damn if only I could change into my dog form then my senses would be heightened. Wait, what's stopping me from transforming? I'd have to find a place though.'  
  
He scanned the local area. He was located near the edge of the city where it starts to become country. There were mostly residential homes where he was, but there was starting of barns. He kept searching starting to become panicked again. There were fields that went on forever. He finally found what he sought. The black-haired boy jumped a long white fence to run to the barn. It looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Inuyasha latched on to the ladder that had been lying on the ground long enough to make an imprint in the collected dust once it was picked up. Inuyasha stood the ladder to its fullest extent and placed it against the side of the loft. He started to climb the ladder to the loft thinking if anyone did come into the barn they wouldn't look in the loft and find his clothes or worse him changing.  
  
He had gotten halfway up the ladder when he realized what he was doing. If he did morph in the loft he would have a hard time getting down delaying himself further.  
  
"Argh! How could I be so stupid as to forget that?!" Inuyasha yelled at himself jumping off the ladder as quick as he could. The black haired boy quick raced into a long since abandoned stall. He again stripped to his red boxers and began his morphing this time it took less time then it normally did thanks to the adrenaline pounding through his body. Before he emerged he heard and recognized a distinct voice.  
  
"Hanyou you wimp why do you hide when you told me you would find Kagome? Are you shirking your responsibility?" Kouga's voice boomed as he stepped into the barn.  
  
'Damn I could have gotten caught. I hate the changing in between forms I can't focus on my outside surroundings.' His thought pattern turned. 'I didn't get caught though. I got insulted instead. I have no time for you and your childish and cowardly remarks.' Inuyasha mentally growled holding himself against the impulse to bite Kouga instead he attempted to cover his clothes with the old hay that littered the stall floor. Inuyasha hid them as best he could without the use of his hands. The taste of old decaying hay was in his mouth as Kouga's voice continued to drone on.  
  
'Just one little bite.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared at the oblivious Kouga. 'That's all I want just one little bite.'  
  
"I know you are in here mutt! Kouga said referring to the meaning of 'Hanyou'.  
  
'NO! I can't bite him. Kagome needs me.' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him. 'Fine. Feh!'  
  
The huge snow-colored dog lunged past the stunned Kouga through the barn gates and continued to where the scent last was left. The dog form of Inuyasha was sure of his abilities, and his confidence hadn't been misplaced after searching for two minutes the massive dog had latched onto the scent of the SUV. Eventually his luck changed for the worse and the fences came menacingly forward as ditches disappeared. He now pounded his paws against the rough gravel on the side of the road since he didn't want to be run over and the fences along the road were as close as possible to the gravel. He was going his top speed and still couldn't run fast enough for the scent of the SUV got stronger.  
  
() () () ()  
  
Kouga raced to his car and flung open the door. He jumped in revved the engine and sped out of his parking space to where Sango had said the Black SUV had went. From there he tracked down where Hanyou (Inuyasha) had gone since more people seemed to have noticed the crazy insistent black haired boy more then a black SUV. Following the trail of Hanyou (Inuyasha) seemed easy since a lot of people had been disgruntled by him until Kouga reached the outskirts of the city and the end of complaining citizens. He had enough eye witness accounts to lead him to the main road leading into the country. Kouga continued following the two lanes of the road. Suddenly he was a familiar shape disappearing into an ancient barn.  
  
'I wonder if he found MY Kagome in that barn. I wouldn't have put it past him to steal MY woman because she wouldn't have him because of her overwhelming love of me.' Kouga thought to himself. 'Either way I'll be able to kill him for his first attempts to filch my Kagome from me as if he could take MY Kagome away from me.' Kouga thought smugly comforting himself with this theory.  
  
Kouga pulled his car over to the side of the road and stopped. He climbed out of the vehicle almost tempted to slam the door, but that would give away his position. He walked stealthy towards the barn doors ready to jump Inuyasha when he got directly in front of the open barn doors he didn't see anyone. He stopped his stealth immediately and went into his normal jerky self.  
  
"Hanyou you wimp why do you hide when you told me you would find Kagome? Are you shirking your responsibility?" His voice rang pleasantly in his ears it had an undertone of superiority and power. Kouga thought vainly.  
  
After a couple of sec though Hanyou did not appear as Kouga thought he would.  
  
'Man he must be scared of me to admit he's chicken by not answering.' Kouga thought superiorly.  
  
Just as Kouga was about to call out another insult a massive white dog leaped past him and dash to the side of the road continuing to run at breakneck speed.  
  
'How is it whenever Hanyou is around or not around as the case maybe that dog shows up?' Kouga thought to himself puzzled at the observation. 'Whatever, I have to search for Hanyou since he's too cowardly to come out on his own.'  
  
() () () ()  
  
The long bumpy fast ride to the hospital discomforted Sango, but at least she was awake. "Poor Miroku..." Sango murmured in a daze looking at Miroku's unconscious body.  
  
'He tried to protect me. I know it.' Sango thought. 'He took the most of the blast to protect me. The dear hentai is a hero...' Her thoughts were disturbed by a sensation around her butt area.  
  
SMACK "HENTAI!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Miss you shouldn't do that he's knocked out he doesn't know what he's doing." The male paramedic said with alarm while the female paramedic stifled a laugh. "He knows exactly what he's doing unconscious or not." Sango muttered to herself absolutely livid that even in his state Miroku groped her. The lady paramedic gave in and a short laugh escaped her. Her laugh was quickly reprimanded by the male paramedic's face of disapproval.  
  
The journey back to the hospital was an interesting since the repeated molester kept to his old tricks again and again. It seemed Sango was right even though he seemed out cold.  
  
'I'm starting to wonder if this guy wakes up touches her butt, and she knocks him back into a temporary unconsciousness.' The male paramedic thought critically. Even though he had not appreciated his partner's glee at this scene especially when it did seem that the male victim was injured severally, he had to admit it definitely a lively and comical ride.  
  
'I'll be glad to give this guy over to the nurses. Good thing we are closing in on the hospital. Maybe they can knock some sense into him since this lady can't.' The lady paramedic thought almost laughing again. 'They should have some real fun with this guy.'  
  
'So much for hero, why does he have to do something romantic like save me then ruin it with his perverted ways?' Sango thought before they stopped at the hospital.   
  
The two victims were unloading with much grumbling and moaning even though the paramedic pair tried not to jiggle the stretchers.  
  
They were rushed to x-rays to see what broken bones they might have concurred because of the intruder. All the way down the hall Sango wasn't the only female to shout "HENTAI!" Though Sango's were the only ones to be followed by a loud resounding smack, these smacks were followed by the encouragement of cheers from the lady nurses.  
  
() () () ()  
  
Author's note: Hi guys sorry if this is a little bit late. I don't think I'll be updating any time soon because I am supposed to leave on Sunday for either a week or two week family vacation. Trust me. I'd rather be writing the next chapter. 


	9. AN: Haemavore this is mostly for you, bu...

Author's note: Hi sorry to inconvenience anyone I'm just writing this because my friend Haemavore has recently signed on and become a full fledged author. YAY! Unfortunately she doesn't seem to get the fact that I updated Good Inuyasha, and I fixed the first chapter of Person or Puppy of most of my grammar mistakes hopefully. I tried to anyways... I would like you to check out both. (This is supposed to be for Haemavore, but while you are here go read both my fics and review. For heaven's sake don't forget to review. I know all you people that have me on Author alert you better pay attention.)  
  
Also I'm ashamed of some of you people. I actually updated! I put up the eighth chapter in Person or Puppy, and what do you do? NOT REVIEW! I am however not yelling at the six people that did review. You know I love you guys. I'm so disappointed though that more people didn't review the eighth chapter. I was at least expecting a little bit more enthusiasm. I know the previous chapters were just basically Inuyasha trying to find Kagome, but this one actually focused on more then just him and Kagome. Besides Inuyasha just can't find her in one chapter, how could that stress how much danger she was in? I think it was one of the best chapters. 


	10. They coming to take me away

Author's note: Hi! I'm back from vacation. Thank god! I love my family, but I can't stand them. Lol. I am so sorry! I went off the deep end. I admit it. I totally blew up at you people, and I'm sorry for that and scaring you. I was just sort of pissed because I have plenty of people that have my on author alert, but no one was reviewing. It was just frustrating. I hope you can forgive me. I give an extra kudos to the people who did review for chapter 8 instead of chapter 9 since technically that chapter is not a real chapter, but my mentally break down. I was going to delete my little rant and replace it with this chapter, but since you lovely people reviewed I cannot and will not delete you. I will be reviewing both chapter eight and nine next, so come read more apologizing.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Reviewers:

Ryngrl5: I Love You too Ryn! I thank you for your compliment. I know your summer school completely ruins everything. I think next year I'm going to help you get at least B's in all your classes, so you won't have any chance of going next year.

Sugar-Crazy-Fox: Hehehe, I love Pringles too! I'm sorry I leave off at the good parts. I can't help it. It's something called a cliffhanger...well I think I stop at cliffhangers. Oh well usually they are used by authors. Thank you for loving my story!

Arline: Thank you I'm so glad you like it hopefully I'll write the next chapter soon.

InuYashaGurl2007: Yay another person loves the chapter!

Sucheta: Hey you actually read my story. I am so surprised and honored. Thank you for saying it was really really good.

Potterbeatsall: Thank you! I feel thrilled that a person that usually doesn't like anime likes my writing. Thank you also for the comment about being a great author I really appreciate it.

inuyashagirl5: WOW! Color me so surprised! I got two people that like/love my story that usually either aren't into it or haven't experienced it. I am so happy that I impressed you. I hope I can keep the story going to meet and exceed your expectations.

Christy: I'm sorry if I possibly made you upset or something. I didn't expect someone who had never heard or seen the story to review on lower chapters. It was more of rant focusing on the people that knew it was updated, and didn't review.

Aznchickiz: I see you reviewed thank you! I also like how you think my story is great!

Pobbin: I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have yelled. It just seemed like everyone who loved the story left. I can relate to the computer issues. My internet drops me randomly, and sometimes I can't get on for more then 10 minutes. Thank god its problems have mostly gone away. Kouga's always a moron, and I think he will continue to be an idiot forever.

demonchik39: The suspense is killing me too. I have no clue when he's going to find her...well I have a clue. I just don't know. I'm pretty sure though it will be in this chapter. No promises though. Ya, the kidnapper does have a lot of issues which will probably be explained in this chapter, and if they aren't, I'll at least tell you some of them at the end of this chapter.

AlleyWings: No, I don't think it's how half-demons change either, but I thought it would be better this way. Inuyasha's less of a half-demon and more of a shape shifter. Kagome does need an escape plan, but she's slightly slow on coming up with it. Don't worry she'll have one. Oh as I said before the kidnapper's issues will be revealed.

fallenangel396: Thank you and I will.

inu yasha: Thank you, and I did!

Rian: Hi yes you did review, and I commend you for it.

Angel-of-Darkness69: I did update sort of soon I think... anyway thank you for your wonderful comment.

So many reviews geez I love you people. I only had to give you a little encouragement, and you give me so much in return. THANK YOU! Now on to the part of the chapter you really love the actual story.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Kagome screamed at the sight in front of her. From her cage she saw He assailant was in the middle of passionately kissing Kikyou each on a high throne overlooking a ring. Their thrones sat right next to each other. Both were wearing a golden crown encrusted in jewels of every shade imaginable. She peered out of her cage down into the ring. Kouga and Inuyasha were matched against each other in a fight to the death. Both wore ancient clothes. Inuyasha was assembled in the garb he had worn on Halloween. He had on a red baggy sort of kimono with a white shirt under it. The only reason Kagome could tell he was wearing was because of the trace you saw along his collar and between the twin slits one on each arm. Curiously enough Kagome noticed a rosemary necklace on Inuyasha's neck. Kouga wore a grayish brown headband to hold back his hair, an armband on his left arm, a wrist band on his right arm, a blue sleeveless shirt with fuzzy pads on his shoulders, his lower half was wrapped in a cloth similar to the one used for his headband and furry grayish brown boots. Both had sword sheaths tethered to their left side. It was only then that Kagome noticed that both swords had been taken out by their owners and were held in a fighting stance. The two fighters started circling each other then ran full speed at each other swords clashing. Kikyou squealed happily at the scene of Kouga and Inuyasha's swords now deadlocked neither fighter budging. Kagome screamed again this time forming words. "INUYASHA KOUGA DON'T!" Her word bounced off the fighter never reaching their ears. At first the rusty sword Inuyasha held looked brittle enough to break at any second then it morphed into a brilliantly sharp and shiny sword. The fighters jumped away from each other breaking the lock then continued the deadly dance of circling. This time Kuga lunged at Inuyasha his sword level with Inuyasha's neck. Kagome suddenly screamed "INUYASHA!" not being able to watch the fight anymore closed her eyes. She heard a solid thud as something hit the floor and the maniacal laughter that followed the thud.

Kagome hadn't felt herself be violently shaken from the dream and pushed off the bed. She awoke sharply facing the kidnapper's boots. As her senses were slowly returning, she heard a harsh voice come from above her. "Stop screaming! Get up Wench! You are moving to new quarters." The rough voice ordered mercilessly. Kagome tried to get up quickly unfortunately the restraints did not help though she was no longer drowsy. He impatiently grabbed her wrist and held tightly as he jerked her to her feet. She felt his hand tighten even more as he half pulled half dragged her out of the warm room down the dangerous stairs to the main floor where a dull rag woven rug was lying on the hard wooden floor. He crudely kicked the rug away exposing a trap door. He opened the hidden door enough for Kagome to see the dark room.

'Oh my God he's going to kill me, and no one will ever find me.' Kagome thought panicky. 'If he puts me in there, I'll never be able to get out.'

With a rush of feelings and adrenaline she pushed him in the direction of the opened trap door and hopped to the door, hobbled by the handcuffs and chains, to the door of the wooden cabin. She reached the door pleading with it to be unlocked. She quickly grasped the doorknob and gave it a fast twist as she tried to pull it towards her. The door seemed to be sympathizing with her but wouldn't dislodge from its position. Kagome's thoughts raced. She couldn't reach the backdoor the kidnapper and the trapdoor were in that direction, and he would be able to grab her.

She turned herself in the direction of the harrowing stairs and started to hop up them. Kagome ducked into the bedroom the she had been sleeping in. Her memory reminded her of the window being right next to a tree. She raced as fast as her hobbles would allow to the window and fumbling with the latch opened it. She got her knees on the windowsill and was about to shimmy unto the thick branch when a hand grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back into the building. Another hand enclosed upon her mouth as he dragged her back.

"Bitch! You are going to pay for that!" The kidnapper's hard cold voice whispered into her ear.

With his steely grip biting into her arm Kagome's hope dwindled. The long awaited slap came then impaling her flesh making it turn a nasty shade of red that would be replaced soon with purple and blue wrenching her jaw out of alignment. She knew then that she had blown her chance of escaping, and she would not be able to get away from him at least not anytime soon. He would watch her like a hawk with a rabbit. She needed to stop acting like that frightened rabbit thinking like prey was no help to her. Rabbits sometimes escaped the mighty winged predator, but more often then not they were caught and eaten. She needed to start thinking like a predator more like her assailant. If she could do that, she would be able to counter his moves and make a few of her own.

He dragged her out of the room then the kidnapper flung Kagome in front of himself twisting her arm around to have it hit against her back. A shot of pain consumed Kagome's arm, but defiantly she refused to let him hear her in pain that would only give him pleasure to know that he hurt her. He caused her to totter on the edge of the stairs fortunately she caught herself before she could truly fall. He continued to push her down the stairs making Kagome stumble several times. Each time her assailant would sharply pull her up then forced her to go forward down the steep steps. When she finally hit solid ground, she was filled with a small burst of relief. However Kagome quickly replaced that feeling with thought.

'What is he going to do with me? He might try to put me back in the cellar, or he could possibly place me in a different room. If he puts me into a room that most likely means I will be left alone, I could find out an escape route. If he puts me in the basement, I would either have to wait for him or find a way out possible digging out although it would take a long time. God my jaw hurts!' Kagome thought hurriedly.

He made her go towards the trapdoor. She stiffened at the sight of it but continued to purposefully bumble to the trapdoor. He forced Kagome to her knees then opened the door.

"Get in." Her kidnapper said throatily.

Kagome slowly lowered herself into the hole making the process take as long as possible dragging out the inevitable. When she finally cleared the trapdoor with the profuse prodding from her captor, the still-cloaked man slammed the above door closing Kagome off from the light enveloping her in darkness. She first popped her jaw back in to place. It hurt, but at least it was back where it should be. Kagome wouldn't scream though. The raven-haired girl refuse to make any noise or movement that would make her assailant think he had broken her in. She searched for the wall and finally felt something solid. Her hands started to fly over the flat vertical surface as she rose herself from her knees to chained feet. She quickly found for what she sought the light switch. She flipped the plastic lever up, and the light above her flickered off and on for a time then remained on illuminating the otherwise dark cellar.

Since she had all the time in the world, Kagome stayed in the light hoping a plan would come to her. Soon she heard the heavy footsteps from above go over to where she was sure the couch was. Her guess was confirmed by a creaking sound she moved towards the sound as quietly as she could given her clinking clanking restraints. When she was finally situated, a small click was heard, and her captor's slightly muffled voice assailed Kagome's ears.

"Hello, may I speak to Kikyou?" The words were vague, but Kagome had practiced so many times listening into her brother's phone calls that the distorted words were as clear as bottled spring water.

'What the hell? I thought he called me Kikyou? Though when he did, he was very kind and sweet in a twisted way. How could someone change in personality and perspective that drastically? It's like he two totally different people. Is he schizophrenic?' Kagome wondered as she listened intently. 'Maybe I can gleam some information on what he's going to do to me even if I can't hear what my dear cousin is saying.'

"Kikyou my darling how have you been?" The sickening tone in his obviously lovesick voice made Kagome want to gag. She held off on that urge only because of one thing. If she vomited, she wouldn't be able to get away from the smell.

"I know you said not to call you. I also know you don't want to be with me, but I have a gift for you. I want you to come back to me. I was wondering if you could come to my cabin. Obviously I'll give you the address."

'He knows she can't resist a gift, and when she comes, she'll be kidnapped too. Stupid Kikyou can't you see it's a trap? I'm sure you heard about my abduction by now. It will be all over the campus. Wait is this gift imaginary or real? If it's real, what can it be? Surely not... no that can't be.' At this point Kagome was stunned with sudden comprehension. 'The gift... is me.'

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Inuyasha ran racing the wind and winning. If it been under different situation, he would have enjoyed the pounding of his feet eating up the road in great strides. He of course wouldn't be running on the side of the road, but it couldn't be helped. He continued on his tracking though there was not much to since there was only one road to follow, and he hadn't seen any breaks in the grass since the continuous line of fence had stopped. While running Inuyasha heard a car approaching, he could tell it was Kouga.

'Damn it! Why won't he go away? I thought I had left him in the dust. Feh! I guess I should have known better that I couldn't out race a car, but still I wanted to. Why can't he just leave? Kagome doesn't love him. She loves me.' That thought surprised Inuyasha. 'Where did that come from? It's true though. Wait WHAT THE!'

The great white dog stopped dead in its tracks. The road had ended splitting off into two smaller roads each looking equally bleak in chances that Kagome went down that street. The general humming of the car's engine was increasing at an alarming rate. The dog turned his sleek white head towards the noise. The vehicle he had thought to be Kouga was actually a dirty white van zeroing in on him. The driver seemed pretty determined to be somewhere, for he was already about halved the distance between him and the white dog.

'I wonder what's his rush. He's driving fast. Damn I'll have to make my mind up now on which way to go. I can't still be here when that lunatic comes.'

Although Inuyasha knew he had to pick one, the choice didn't come easy or quickly. He was leaning towards the left road, but how could he be sure? Suddenly the treading of tires stopped, but the engine still hummed in delight. Inuyasha turned once again to face the mechanical beast this time turning his entire body to stare it down. A lithe man slowly moved within the van then he opened the door gradually as to not scare the white dog. He carefully stepped down off the step a long armed net in his hand.

"Here doggy doggy... here puppy come to me." The thirty-ish man said speaking softly almost kind if Inuyasha hadn't been in dog form he might have missed the slight undertone of distaste coming from either the man's dislike of dogs or his job or something else. Inuyasha couldn't tell which, but he was pretty sure on what the uniformed man's intentions were.

'Feh as if I'd come with you, especially when you called me when I am searching for Kagome. Fat chance I'll come with you quietly.' Inuyasha's voice sneered defiantly. 'I have a job to do. I must save Kagome. That bumbling twit Kouga can't save her. He doesn't have half the senses I have.'

Inuyasha's thoughts stopped as he noticed he had let the man come to close. The light blue uniformed man was closing in on the big white dog never realizing what danger that could cause an innocent girl.

'You have to make a decision now or else!' Wham the net slammed into the very spot Inuyasha had been standing, but by that time Inuyasha had already lunged to the left street and ran down it huge paws flying down the road. The great sleek dog heard the muffled curses and the "I knew that was going to happen." He also heard the van start up along with a couple of short excited barks.

'I swear if I ever get away from this guy and to Kagome I will adopt a dog from the pound.' Inuyasha thought as he raced the curve in the road then ducked into the bushes before the van had even gone five feet.

He heard the crunch of loose gravel getting moved along four black tires as the van slowly moved away. It was almost as if a great predator was tracking him down. Inuyasha imagined the valves of the engines as a heart beat and the exhaust to be a rattling breath let loose. He heard it move past him. He would have to do something though if the driver came back up the road he would inevitably stop at the bushes just to check, and then Inuyasha would be caught. He couldn't let that happen. He'd just go down the other road and take a chance it was the right one.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 

Kouga started his loose search of the stalls looking into them without touching anything in case he got his hands dirty. After loosely searching the stalls Kouga climbed up to the loft the scour for Hanyou there. Kouga then descended the ancient wooden ladder and rechecked the stalls this time a lot more closer. He ripped apart any hay piles that could possibly cover a man. Besides the noises made from his self appointed mission the barn was silent as the grave. Kouga did pierce the foreboding silence with howls of "Hanyou! I know you are here, so you can come out right now! You are suppose to be looking for my love. Why are you screwing around with playing hide-and-go-seek?" and other more unpleasant name calling. Finally Kouga was in the last stall that contained Inuyasha's hidden clothing he was inches from the clothes. His search lead him closer and closer to the pile. He suddenly stopped and drew menacingly closer to the pile, and with one lightening motion the hay was thrown everywhere.

"Nothing." Kouga growled. "I was sure I'd find something here." If he had swiped for more inch to the right he would have seen a flash of red from Inuyasha's boxers.

"That Hanyou lead me to this ugly filthy barn and left me. How dare he! When I find him, I'm going to pound him!" Kouga muttered to himself after looking over the decrepit barn.

'but first I'll take care of that dog that keeps appearing.' Kouga thought.

Kouga returned to his car unlocking it slide into the driver's seat. He flipped out a small door of the between seat compartment and picked up the cell stashed there. He impatiently pressed the power button and punched in the numbers of information.

"How may I help you?" Said a cold mechanical voice.

"Animal control please." Kouga said icily a smile playing upon his lips.

"Please hold while you are being connected." The same voice answered. It was soon replaced with a human one.

"Hello this is Brink County Animal Control. How may I be of service?"

"Yes I would like to report a vicious stray dog." Kouga said his smile now spreading a cross his lips. "It's a huge white dog that sort of resembles a German Shepherd, and it's running around without a collar."

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

"How bad is their condition Doctor?" A nurse asked looking at the still patients. The man only seemed to whimper when anyone would touch him, but he had no problems with touching other people. The woman was semi-conscious and would ask how her friend Kagome was and if she had been found.

'Poor woman to have such a travesty happen to her. I mean I know she's been through the blast and have her friend get kidnapped but to know a lecher like that. I think I would go nuts if I was in the same apartment building with him.' The nurse thought. She definitely had not been lucky enough to escape the dreaded duty of attending to the unconscious man. 'Thank god they have the male nurses taking care of him. They don't seem to have a problem with him.'

"The female patient is in better condition then the man, but the x-rays reveal the woman has a fractured right ankle and a broken right arm. The man, nicknamed Hentai, has suffered a broken leg, several fractured ribs, a sever bump on the back of his skull, and several nasty bruises on his cheeks though somehow I don't think he got the bruises from the accident."

Sango moved from her position and now faced the nurse and doctor. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a cough before she started to talk.

"Doctor I heard what you said to the nurse about our conditions. We are okay right? There's nothing truly wrong with either of us is there? I would hate to think Kagome got kidnapped without us being there to rescue her."

"There's some serious breaks in your arm and Miroku's leg, but you should be okay. You aren't allowed to walk for about a week then we'll see if you can attempt to walk."

"Doctor what about Kagome? She is still with him isn't she?" Sango said sadly.

"Yes I'm afraid she is, but I have complete faith in the police to find the perpetrator. Get some rest Sango. You'll need it if you want to help find your friend." The Doctor said quietly while coming across then room and gently pushing her down into her pillow.

"That's what everyone tells me..." Sango muttered softly as she fell asleep in time with Miroku's sound sleeping breathing.

The only noise that could be heard was the nurse's shrieking of "HENTAI!" as she bent over to try and fix the blankets on Sango's bed. Even that could not break either of the patients from their deep sleep.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Kagome eventually began to wander through the dreary basement slowly observing everything that might aide in her escape. Although Kagome missed nothing in her search of her lighted area, there was not much that could help if she truly wanted to be free. She had found cobwebs, a couple of glass bottles whose contents remained unknown, the wooden box that the bottles were on, bundles of rope, and an assortment of other items. She did notice thing peculiar though in the darkest reaches there was a rectangular shape in the wall. She rushed as fast as she could to the rectangular shape.

'It has to be a window. I know it has to be.' These hopeful thoughts circled the darker thoughts of no escape like two marlins surrounding a school of doomed tuna.

She reached the rectangular cuts in the wall. Solid strong slight fingers reached for it, and sharp surprise drew them back. The rectangular shape in the wall was a cold metal door.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Sorry about the yelling in chapter 9. I kind of got angry. I'll admit. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come out so brutal. I hope the 9 pages I wrote for you guys is a sort of bonus apology. I hope you guys enjoyed and review this chapter. I am going to be on another vacation to Minnesota to see family. I'll be gone till the 17th, so I won't be writing the next chapter until I get back. Bye until next time! REVIEW!!!


	11. Lost and Found

Author's note: WOW!!!!!!!!!! THE BIG ONE HUNDRED! It's an even one hundred too!! Thanks to one of my favorite people Haemavore who reviewed every chapter that she missed beforehand. I LOVE YOU FOR FINALLY REVIEWING! Ok enough of that...is there a surprise party for author's who have reached 100? Hmm... apparently not... oh well on to the review of the reviewers. Now I updated... finally... I know I should have done it earlier

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

SkyWolf: Wow. You sound hyper and unfocused...just like you always do.

demonchik39: Thanks. I did update when I could. Thank you for being so considerate. I will cut off my 200 chapters pre-rescuing chapter down to 100 k? (I'm being sarcastic of course Kagome will be found soon, but just to let ya know most kidnappings don't just stop after a day.

InuYashaGurl2007: Yep. Kouga's going to be mean in my fic because I don't like him. Thanks for saying you liked the dream. I thought it was kind of a nice way of symbolizing the characters.

call me k: Hehehe. I'm surprised I didn't think of that. Maybe next time or in a different story. I'll credit you of course.

Angel-of-Darkness69: Thank you! I love it when reviewers tell me how the story's coming along. It gives me a feel for what I need to do.

F0X: If you read this chapter you'll find out!

Aznchicki: He's a butthead because I made him one. Besides he never seemed too nice in the books.

Pobbin: THANK YOU!!!

BlueMiko: I'm glad you like the story. I'm also happy that you have an inkling. Those are usually good.

Sucheta: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm honored.

Ks-Starshine: YAY! You came back! You still like it too! YAY!

Laundrua Akumi Musoiyumi: Thanks.

ShenjiDemon: I'll I can do is try, but the story kind of goes the way it goes.

Haemavore: I sort of updated soon...not really say happy belated birthday from me to your brother since I'm such a spaz.

You people make me so happy. 14 REVIEWS for this chapter alone. KEEP IT UP!!!!!!

She held back on opening the small metal door. Kagome was positive that she knew what the cold door covered. Kagome slowly moved her chained hand in the direction of the handle and pulled it towards her. The door made a squeak as it swung back on its old and slightly rusted hinges. The switchboard of the circuit breaker now in full view looked both hopeful and menacing at the same time. If she failed to escape from this miserable place, she might not receive another opportunity.

'What if I get caught again? Will he rid himself of his inhibitions and kill me? I don't think he will not yet Kikyou has to arrive first.' Kagome thought trying to cheer herself up. She had a little bit of time left, and there was still life in her.

Kagome once again turned her attention back to the circuit breaker. The small indistinct labels came into focus for Kagome's squinted eye, and her chocolate brown eyes found what they sought. Her fingers brushed lightly against the master switch. If she pulled that, he would have to come down then she could catch and trap him inside the filthy old basement then either she call the police or steal the SUV and go for help. She started the process of setting up her snare with the help of the assortment of items she had found earlier.

'The rope will definitely come in handy. What about the bottles? Hmm...maybe if I restrained him somehow I could knock him completely out by hitting him with a bottle.'

She continued with her logical thought process until she found a use for everything she had discovered. She then constructed the ultimate ambush.

Inuyasha had been running seemingly forever, and he was extremely tired. His once perked tail now hung straight down instead of flung out in the motion of running. The great white dog's pace had changed from a full out gallop to a sort of jogging walk.

Although his body had the look of great exhaustion, his head and ears remained up and alert searching desperately for any signs that this was the right direction. He caught whiffs of exhaust from vehicles, but nothing to indicate that it was the SUV with Kagome in it.

The main long highway had whittled its way down to a minor street then finally a dirt road with pebbles and sharp stones that tried to cut the callused pads of Inuyasha's hardened paws. The farmlands that had surrounded the highway gave way to forests that enveloped the dirt road making Inuyasha cold in the shade. The chill almost made him miss the minuscule side road off the already small rural road. It was pure instinct that made Inuyasha go down that side road. Nothing else could be so sure that at the end of that road lay his beloved Kagome.

His confidence in his choosing the right road carried to his feet which picked up an easy lope. A happy doggy smile spread across his face. He was going to find Kagome soon he could feel it. He soon found himself in front of a cabin with a black SUV parked in the small driveway. His pounding heart beat with exhilaration. He found her his Kagome, and she was going home with him.

'Damn it! I can't switch out of dog form unless I want to be completely naked.' Inuyasha thought almost panicked. 'Why do I have to always screw things up? I'm this close...' He tried to make a gesture with his paw to resemble a human's thumb an inch away from a human's pointer finger, but sort of forgot paws although good for many things don't work that way. 'How am I supposed to gain access to the door? I don't think it will magically open for non-human visitors. Feh! If I came all this way to save Kagome, I'm not turning back to get clothes for my modesty!'

Just about the time when Inuyasha was about to transform under the cover of the forage around the house a dark purple Jaguar pulled up into the driveway and stopped shortly behind the black SUV. The huge white dog watched as the female driver turned off the ignition and slipped out of the sleek car.

'KIKYOU! KIKYOU'S HERE! SHE KIDNAPPED KAGOME?! I'LL KILL HER!' Inuyasha's inner voice screamed in rage then the calmer voice came and reasoned. 'She has hands, and she can let me into the house without me changing! She also might stress might not be in on the kidnapping though I doubt she's innocent. She probably planned this whole thing.'

Inuyasha crawled closer to the front door pushing his belly into the ground. Creeping as close to the door he waited as Kikyou rung the doorbell. As soon as the door opened and Kikyou was in he sprung just behind her. He then focused his attention at the menacing man in front of him. With barred teeth Inuyasha attacked enfolding the man's defensive arm in sharp teeth. The great white dog knocked the man onto the floor as Kikyou unleashed an earsplitting scream of surprise. Inuyasha almost dropped the still hooded man's arm from the pain being afflicted to his delicate hearing, but he had more important things to focus on for instances the other arm swinging at him.

"OH MY GOD NARAKU WHAT IS THAT FILTHY DOG DOING HERE?!" Kikyou squealed annoyingly.

A distracted grunting response was all she got as the man and white dog wrestled.

When Kagome heard the word 'dog', her heart did a back flip for joy. She knew who that dog was, and it was all the hope she needed. She braced herself then screamed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's half hopeful half doubtful yell filtered from the floor. "I'm down here!"

"KAGOME?!" A now paranoid Kikyou screamed back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS MY EX-BOYFRIEND'S CABIN! IS THIS YOUR FILTHY MUTT? I WANT BOTH OF YOU OUT OF HERE NOW!"

'Dumb bitch!' Inuyasha and Kagome thought instantaneously.

'Why would I want to stay under the floor anyway Kikyou think about it after you get me out of here.' Kagome thought irritably. 'Sometimes Kikyou proves that stupidity has no bounds.'

A shrill feminine screech followed a thud as a body hit the floor. Violent sounds from above Kagome's head rang so loud in her apprehensive ears then the silence came more offensive then the explosion of sound.

'What if it's Inuyasha that isn't moving or worse? What if I'm suck here? I'll never be able to see him again.' Her sad thoughts echoed again and again. Her fears for him escalated causing her to scream "INUYASHA!"

She heard another one of Kikyou's shrills then another dull thud.

'At least she's not screaming anymore.' Kagome thought cruelly. She knew Kikyou could be severely injured, but at this point she just didn't care.

The sounds of footsteps emerged from the silence carrying a threatening tone. Kagome ran to her battle station ready to deploy her trap thinking the worse was yet to come. The trapdoor opened and light filtered down for a moment then was blocked by a figure. Kagome couldn't see who it was but knew the shape was masculine. She yanked a cord down catching the unaware perpetrator in the net she had devised from the massive coils of rope. She immediately jumped towards him, and slammed one of the bottles on his head. As the bottle was inching closer to his head then finally crashed, she realized what she had done. Kagome had just successfully knocked out Inuyasha the human. The second thing she noticed was the absence of his clothing.

'No wonder Kikyou screamed.' Kagome thought amused.

Before either could react Kagome being in a confused yet entertained state, and Inuyasha unconscious the trapdoor crashed down with a bang.

The light that had emanated from the top of the stairs extinguished as quickly as it had come, and Kagome's world fell into the shadows once more. She was pretty much all alone now. It seemed like hours before she heard a grumbled. "Damn it. Why did you have to do that? I was in the process of saving you. Do like being the damsel in distress?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed and proceed to give him a hug making sure not to touch anything she wasn't supposed to.

"I'm happy to see you too Kagome. I missed you." Inuyasha, still in a whisper, softened his tone and hugged her back.

"Umm... this might not be the best time to ask, but why don't you have any clothes on?" Kagome hesitantly wondered out loud.

"You remember how I told you I was the dog?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah that's how I knew you were here to rescue me. It's the only thing Kikyou screamed that was of use to me." Kagome replied.

"Well I kind of can't change with my clothes on, and I thought it would be quicker and easier to find you in dog form. I never really thought of what would happen when I actually found you. I was obsessed with finding you. I wasn't interested in anything else as long as I was with you I knew things would be okay. So much for my ideas." Inuyasha stated looking slightly forlorn.

Kagome knew how he felt. She had felt the same thing. "Everything is okay now that you are here. We can get out of this together.

Sango finally awoke from her half in half out state and was very insistent on what exactly had happened to Kagome. So unrelenting in fact that when the first sign of police appeared she demanded that she talk to them. The doctor, although wishing Sango would sit back and relax, allowed the police to come into her and Miroku's shared room and write a report from Sango's dictation only because she seemed so energetic in her pursue of Kagome's whereabouts.

Unfortunately Miroku wasn't as lucky, he still drifted in and out of sleep and barely ate anything though he was obviously progressing from the whimpering thing that he had been. He had become so popular with the nurses that they nicknamed him Hentai permanently. The nurses also showed their affection for the patient by making a rule stating that as soon as he got well he was never allowed to return unless it was life and death.

Author's note: Hopefully you liked it. REVIEW! Also can someone help me? I keep trying different methods of separating the sections, so it isn't as confusing. Stupid Fanfiction is erasing them though. I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions? Oh the voting I'm thinking about writing another story and decided I'd like to know what the adoring public wants. There shall be about three different choices. Add your vote on to your review please. (This voting process thingy that I know of was created by Skywolf. I'm giving her credit.)  
  
1. Noseferatu  
Inuyasha was a hanyou now vampire who was turned by Kikyou 500 hundred years ago. Now in present day Inuyasha has been able to survive in a thriving city stalking victims, but what happens when he singles out the wrong victim a hanyou cat demon who goes by the name Kagome.  
  
2. Parenting 101  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally get into a serious relationship and end up married. The only problem is Kagome's pregnant which of course is thrilling her mom, but can Inuyasha and Kagome deal with trials and tribulations of being parents?  
  
3. Breedist  
Set in slightly modern times with a twist where demons run freely about the earth. Now human and demon interacting isn't exactly forbidden, but there's definite repercussions for doing so. Unfortunately Kagome doesn't know this when she is transferred to a new high school. In this new place humans hate them with a passion. Of course Kagome does things that are looked down upon like being nice to a demon when she's down. Then when she awards a certain hanyou when he saves her from a school tradition, all hell breaks loose.


	12. You killed him!

Author's note: Hi, so sorry to take forever on writing this chapter. School and life in general has been overwhelming. You have the snow to thank for this update. The public officials finally did something right. I'm so sorry I can't come up with a better excuse. I won't take anymore time up though on to the reviews and the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review the Reviewers!

Ks-Starshine: YOU CAME BACK! YAY! Thank you!

A Shadowed Light: Thank you for the compliment, but I think I'm going to focus on this story before I make a sequel.

Hanyou-ass: Like the name. I might have time to read your story, but as a general rule I usually don't review the readers' stories. It just makes the relationship between the writer and reader weird. I'll add your vote to the count.

Paruety Redal: Thanks. I'll take both votes.

BlueMiko: Everyone seems to like the Breedist idea. I'll work on typing out the first chapter. Hopefully I'll update more constantly then this.

Allura Arwen: Cute review. It's not the end yet.

safran-chan: After all the enormous support for the Breedist I'm definitely going to have to type up the story.

GreyDazeXero: Thank you for your review and vote both are duly noted.

sugarcrazyFox: As always THANK YOU!

Haemavore: Love ya! Thank you for the review, and you thought you wouldn't like it. I'll see what I can do on a different name for that story if I type it up.

demonchik39: Thank you and so far Breedist is definitely winning. I think I'm going to put it on the back of this chapter again just to see if anyone else wants to vote.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kouga stepped out of his car and looked at the two ways he could choose. Frustrated he turned around and focused on his car. He always thought better when he was focusing on his car, but as he stared at his beauty, his jaw clenched. His precious car was covered with a fine layer of country dust and some mud. Kouga had to fight the urge to hit or kick something. His past frustration escalated into full-blown rage then that anger fuelled his

overbearing determination. Kouga jumped into the open car and raced blindly on his chosen road. As he sped along the road, he thought 'At least that dumb white mutt will be gone to the pound by now maybe even put down.', and he smiled toothily.

"Kagome, do you have something I could wear?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I don't know." Kagome answered and started searching for clothing or a blanket to cover Inuyasha.

After fumbling around in the room she found what she thought was once a linen closet or possibly a former small laundry room. Continuing to search for something anything that could cover Inuyasha since the basement temperature seemed to drop increasingly, she finally felt a dusty black blanket and pull it out of its hiding spot. Violently shaken out the blanket looked more usable and clean. Kagome returned to Inuyasha and handed him the blanket. He quickly arranged it to cover vital parts. Besides the rustling of the blanket when Inuyasha kept readjusting his position to stop his limbs from falling asleep, not a sound was made. Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't find words to say to each other. They just sat next to each other drawing comfort from the fact the other was there. Both listened intently for sounds and motions from above their heads. Not a noise had they heard since the slam of the trapdoor except a moan followed by shuffling of feet. Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's head turned his face down towards Kagome's head now buried into his chest. She looked up at his face. Her brown eyes catching his purple ones.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome replied noting how tense Inuyasha suddenly became.

"Kagome you know we will get out of here right?" His voice quivered.

"Yes I know." Kagome said determinedly.

"Ok." Inuyasha confirmed.

"What's really wrong?" Kagome questioned still feeling Inuyasaha's stiffness.

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"I have never ever told you what you mean to me."

"You don't have to…I know."

"No you don't. I love you Kagome." His words growing fainter yet stronger at the same time.

"I don know because I love you too Inuyasha."

"Oh."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango sat up in her bed and rang the call button yet again. Between her insistence to know where Kagome was and Miroku's touching no nurse would dare enter their room. Sano had been constantly pressing the button to the point where all the nurses had been wearing ear plugs or headphones to block out the annoying sound. Finally the old volunteer nurse Kiade burst into Sango and Miroku's room and started to shout.

"Miss if ye don't stop that incessant noise then ye will be hung up by yer ankles. I promise ye. Ye will stop yer fussin right now. Ye will know what ye want to know when ye's supposed to know."

"But I…" Sango sputtered and was interrupted by Kiade.

"But nothing. Ye need to rest. Ye need to get better in order to help yer friend, so stop this ruckus and lay back in the bed." Kiade ordered.

Sango slowly lowered her back into the pillow and laid there silently.

"That's better. Now go to sleep." With that said Kiade left hurriedly to tend to other less troublesome patients.

"Miroku? Are you awake?" Sango asked.

"Hmm…" Miroku responded.

"Are you feeling better?" Sango questioned.

"Mmhmm…" Miroku again responded.

"Can you get up and dressed? Possibly walk?" Sango pestered.

"Nmm…" Miroku mumbled and turned over to face then opposite wall from Sango and fell back into another long sleep.

"Miroku?" Sango inquired. This time no answer followed. "Damn you Miroku. I'll wait but not for long. If you don't get up soon I'll go by myself." Miroku rolled his eyes under his eyelids knowing Sango would do it but would rather not leave without him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped talking content to just sit there together. Those words spoken before were more powerful and true then either of them had realized. Their bliss had spread even though the temperature remained super cold. They just cuddled closer. Then both of them were jarred out of their happy silent moment by a huge thud followed by a smacking sound, and of course more screams out of the obviously recently recovered Kagome. If she had recovered before Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't have enjoyed the silence.

'It's a wonder her voice works at all with all that shrieking.' Kagome thought wishing not for the first time that Kikyou's voice would give out.

A new voice was barely heard over Kikyou's shrill cries, and Inuyasha stiffened as his sharp ears heard and distinguished it. Kouga's voice is the voice he had filtered out of the mélange of noises.

'I'd rather sit here and freeze then be rescued by that jackass.' Inuyasha's thoughts of anger toward Kouga almost overran the happy feeling he had experienced before. His senses regained themselves however, and Kagome as always was his prime focus. He could swallow his pride for her safety after all he was currently only dressed in a blanket.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kikyou yelled at the intruder.

"WHERE'S KAGOME!" Kouga shouted as he dodged a blow from Naraku.

"Naraku why do have Kagome in the first place?" Kikyou shouted now remembering why she fainted in the first place.

Naraku stayed quiet and focused as he dealt, dodged, and received hits from Kouga. His focus was intensely compromised by Kikyou, but he managed to block her out. Kouga on the other hand having previous practice with ignoring Kagome's dismissals had no difficulty tuning out Kikyou's demands.

"I will find her." Kouga stated determinedly.

"Why does everyone want Kagome? What is it she's got that I don't?" Kikyou's voice growing louder and more shrilled then ever.

Kagome rolled her eyes and thought 'God kill me now. If she doesn't know what's wrong with her then she never should.'

'Class, charm, kindness, wits, brains, beauty…' Inuyasha continued listing good qualities in his head without forgetting his surroundings.

A final thud happened and everything went dead silence even Kikyou until a scream was heard.

"YOU KILLED HIM! HOW COULD YOU?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's note: Hopefully you liked it. Oh the voting is still on. As I said before I'm thinking about writing another story and decided I'd like to know what the adoring public wants. There shall be about three different choices. Add your vote on to your review please. (This voting process thingy that I know of was created by Skywolf. I'm giving her credit.)

1. All bite no Bark  
Inuyasha was a hanyou now vampire who was turned by Kikyou 500 hundred years ago. Now in present day Inuyasha has been able to survive in a thriving city stalking victims, but what happens when he singles out the wrong victim a hanyou cat demon who goes by the name Kagome.

2. Parenting 101  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally get into a serious relationship and end up married. The only problem is Kagome's pregnant which of course is thrilling her mom, but can Inuyasha and Kagome deal with trials and tribulations of being parents?

3. Breedist  
Set in slightly modern times with a twist where demons run freely about the earth. Now human and demon interacting isn't exactly forbidden, but there's definite repercussions for doing so. Unfortunately Kagome doesn't know this when she is transferred to a new high school. In this new place humans hate them with a passion. Of course Kagome does things that are looked down upon like being nice to a demon when she's down. Then when she awards a certain hanyou when he saves her from a school tradition, all hell breaks loose.


	13. Happily Ever After

Hey, Sorry about not updating, but now you won't have to worry about me taking months to update. Yep this is the last Chapter! YAY! I am as excited about it as you are. Trust me. I hope you enjoy it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Review of the Reviewers:

A Shadowed Light: Hi I updated. It's probably too late, but I hope it's not too little. Thanks for voting.

GuardianKeyist:. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing

SugarcrazyFox: Hey thanks for reviewing again! I tend to like writing crazy stories. They are more interesting to write then normal ones.

Luvz Fluffy-sama: Thanks for reviewing and voting. I did update when I could.

MoonGodess2: Whoa, calm down. Thanks for calling the story awesome whether he does die or not.

Ks-Starshine: THANK YOU for reviewing for I think being the most constant reviewer ever. I also think you have great advice on the whole voting thing too. To top it off you also are an editor which is great because I'm not always the best at Grammar however I looked over the story, and I think most of the errors occurred because of the combination of my inability to type fast and the spell checker not picking up the mistakes.

demonchik39: Hey thanking for reviewing. Yep life isn't peachy like that. Good luck to Inuyasha in his endeavor to finding Kagome in your story. It sounds like he'll need it.

Anjel10520: I'm glad you like my story, and yes I did finish it.

SkyWolf: I didn't go to Sadies which is obvious to you now however thanks for reviewing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kikyou raced to the side of the still Naraku holding his body tenderly. "What did you do to him!" She raged at Kouga.

"He started it." Kouga responded childishly.

Hearing the commotion, Inuyasha refusing to be saved by Kouga slammed his shoulder against the trapdoor. As it gave under his now badly dislocated shoulder, her half naked body was flung into the open and immediately was grabbed by Kouga. Inuyasha broke away from Kouga's hands and stood to face him trying not to hint to his already disabled arm. They circled around each other, and as Inuyasha carefully stepped over the limp but shallowly breathing form of Naraku and the pissed off Kikyou, Kouga lunged at Inuyasha hitting the dislocated shoulder forcing it into its rightful socket. As they crashed into the floor taking Kikyou part way with them, Inuyasha cried out in surprise. Kouga hearing the cry thought he had hurt Inuyasha and grinned. While celebrating his easy victory over his pitiful enemy, Inuyasha rolled placing Kouga between himself and the wood floor with the scene right in front of the trapdoor.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed climbing out of the trapdoor. "What are you doing? Get off of him!"

"My woman, don't worry. I was winning." Kouga called out while Inuyasha's fist, stopped in motion by Kagome's voice, continued its path and found Kouga's nose.

"She is not your woman." Inuyasha stated almost as if explaining his action. Kagome although glaring at Inuyasha couldn't suppress the amusement in her eyes.

"Inuyasha just get off of him."

Inuyasha grudgingly obliged Kagome's command. When both males got up, they stared at each other, their anger and aggression pouring out towards the other. Both Kouga and Inuyasha stood next to Kagome trying to protect their claim to her.

"Back off!" Kagome said forcefully even though she barely raised her voice and shoved both men backwards because they had been inching their way closer challenging the other.

Kikyou who had been uncharacteristically silent except for a small shriek when Inuyasha and Kouga had fallen choose this moment to intercede with a brilliant question.

"What are we going to do with him?" Pointing to the sprawled body of Naraku lying on her lap drawing everyone's attention back to the original problem.

"We'll call the police." Kagome said flatly.

When nobody moved, Kouga announced. "Fine I'll call them." He left to go locate his cell phone from within his muddied car glaring at Inuyasha as he stalked out of the house.

The remaining three looked at each other, and Inuyasha blushed realizing for the first time the blanket was no longer wrapped around him.

"Kikyou." Kagome snapped succeeding in having Kikyou turn to face her instead of staring at Inuyasha's nude form.

"What?" Kikyou answered as if from a dream.

"Do you know where there would be extra clothes for Inuyasha?"

"I think so…wait a minute…" Kikyou muttered sneaking another glance at Inuyasha before climbing the stairs.

Inuyasha picked up the forgotten blanket and enfolded the blanket around him securing the ends, so it couldn't fall. Kikyou soon came back with jeans and a black T-shirt and handed them to the scantily clad Inuyasha. From the look on her face Kikyou was very disappointed that the blanket had been retrieved. He ran, as fast as the blanket would allow, into the bathroom holding the blanket for dear life. As soon as the bathroom door closed, the front door opened, and Kouga strutted into the room.

"They are on their way with an ambulance in tow." Kouga proudly informed both girls. He then cooed to Kagome. "It's all over Babe. You are safe with me." Just as he was about to reach for her, Inuyasha was there holding Kagome like a possessive puppy defending a favorite bone.

"Let her go." Kouga demanded in a raged-filled voice.

"No." Inuyasha responded bluntly closing his arms around her waist even move tightly.

Before yet another fight could ensue an annoying whirling noise could be heard in the distance gaining volume every second and finally stopping in front of the cabin. Two cops cautiously approached the door calling out to the four conscience people.

"Hello is everybody alright? Someone made a call to the police station reporting a kidnapper had been killed?" One of the uniforms called out.

"Unfortunately no he wasn't killed." Kagome spoke in a clear voice hatred spread across her beautiful face.

"Naraku is right here officers." Kikyou said ignoring Kagome's statement.

"Put some cuffs on him before you carry him out." Inuyasha suggested boldly as the braver policeman walked past him. The cop gave him an odd look but followed his suggestion. The paramedics entered the scene and joined the first officer at Naraku's side and started to check vital signs. After finishing the initial medical report, they lifted him onto a stretcher and carried him out to the waiting ambulance. As they pasted Kagome, she shuddered and found comfort in Inuyasha's open arms.

At last she knew she was safe from the terrors of Naraku. She had gotten out alive. That was what mattered. She didn't even attempt to kid herself. If she had stayed and never been rescued, Naraku would have killed her in his unstable condition. While she had been alone she had pondered his mood swings and had come to the conclusion that he was schizophrenic. In his one of his minds he had been under the delusion that Kagome was Kikyou, and in attempt to gain Kikyou's heart back he had kidnapped Kagome to either convince her to stay or her own or to stay against her will. The other personality had thought killing or kidnapping Kagome would somehow bring Kikyou to love him.

Kikyou owes me big time. Kagome thought grimly as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha however Kouga broke the mood.

"Don't touch her!"

"Look Kouga, she doesn't want you. Kagome loves me." Stated flatly Inuyasha's face was totally blank except for the blaze of anger within his gorgeous purple eyes. Kouga seemed to back off.

Finally he gets it. Kagome thought then immediately erased that thought as both men went down to their knees in front of her and asked.

"Kagome will you marry me?"

Stunned Kagome's stare was focused solely upon Inuyasha's solemn face.

"Of course I will Inuyasha."

"Wonderful I knew you couldn't say no to me for forever." Kouga interceded. "Now when do you want the wedding.

"Kouga? I said no to you and yes to Inuyasha. If I don't want to date you or even be around you, how can I marry you? THERE IS NO CHANCE I WILL EVER LOVE YOU!" Kagome announced then turned back to Inuyasha who was still on one knee and sat on his lap. "The only condition that I'm putting on the wedding is that it wait until after we graduate college."

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring. I was planning on buying one and picking out a romantic place and proposing except you disappeared, and nothing else mattered."

"Why do all of the good things happen to you?" Whined Kikyou who had seen the entire display.

"Excuse me I just was kidnapped and held against my will in a dark dank basement, and you ask me 'Why do all the good things happen to you?'" Kagome said glaring at Kikyou from her position on Inuyasha.

"Besides she got you as a cousin. Not everything in life has been kind to Kagome." Inuyasha said backing up Kagome.

"Well I never!" Kagome shrieked and walked off to inform one of the officers that she wanted an escort home now.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed softly to themselves and were disturbed by a policeman.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but you have to make a statement. Also we have been hounded by a lady named Sango to let her know when we had found you. Could you please call her and tell her you are all right?"

"Oh my god! I completely forgot about Sango and Miroku! Poor Sango must be worried sick!" Kagome declared and jumped out of a now very confused looking Inuyasha's arms.

"But Kagome you were abducted. It's normal not to remember to call someone to tell them you are fine.

"She doesn't even know about our engagement." Continued Kagome acting as if she hadn't heard Inuyasha's protests. Kagome asked the officer where she could call Sango and raced off in the direction he had described. She reached the phone and picked it up dialed information and asked the woman for the hospital the helpful cop had told her. After several minutes of explaining to the hospital receptionist that she did not know the room number and wished to speak to Sango, Kagome mentioned she probably came in with a man and described Miroku. Instantly she was connected to Sango's room phone.

"Hello Sango?" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Sango squealed. "Where are you? What happened to you. If he hurt you, I swear I'll kill him."

"I'm at a cabin in the woods. The police are here. Inuyasha found me. I'm not hurt too badly. Sango guess what Inuyasha asked me!".

"He asked you to marry him of course. Oh it's so romantic. Your knight rescues you from an evil villain." Sango responded dreamily then she muttered to Miroku. "Miroku did you hear that Inuyasha asked Kagome to marry him. A drugged Miroku responded "Good.", and dosed off again.

Kagome said thinking it would be bad to mention it was really Kouga who had saved them though Inuyasha would never admit it. "Did he tell you beforehand?"

"No. I wish he had, but no he didn't. I just guessed."

"Oh I forgot to ask. How are you and Miroku?"

"We are fine especially since you have been found."

"When we get off the phone with you, Inuyasha and I will come to the hospital right away."

"Of course we will have so much to talk about, and I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I. Bye Love ya."

"Bye I love you too."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naraku was found not guilty because of his insanity defense and was sent to a mentally retarded facility for ten years. Kikyou even goes to visit him every now and then.

Inuyasha and Kagome became husband and wife in the June following their graduation. Kagome is becoming a doctor, and Inuyasha plans to be an antiques dealer specializing in ancient swords from Japan.

Sango and Miroku ended up dating for two years and deciding they couldn't wait got married in their junior year of college (Sango had insisted she be married before they had sex). They are expecting their first baby in December. Sango wants to be a nurse because of her prolonged exposure to them because of the wounds Naraku inflicted. Miroku had tried much earlier to become a nurse however they kicked him out the very first day for indecent behavior. He hasn't decided what he wants to be yet however he took an offer as a massage therapist. Needless to say he is very happy with his job.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hi readers,

Hope you enjoyed the end of this story. I know the professions picked out for the characters are very random, but I couldn't really think of anything. Again I encourage you to review, and I hope I will be quicker with the updates on my next story. I'm sorry if I had any grammar mistakes in this chapter. I try not to however they love to sneak onto the pages.

BYE!


End file.
